The Rider and the Writer
by kselzer
Summary: Bella is a Rodeo gal and Edward is a composer. Neither fits into the others scene but what will happen when both try for the other? All human
1. The First Encounter

The feel of his movement beneath me. My legs gripping his sides and my body arching in time with his. The sound of the bell signiling the best eight seconds of my life.

"And there you have it folks. The world champion defends the title again."

After a long day all I want is to hit the local bar, get buzzed and head out for the next city. My friends on the other hand have a completely different idea. They belive I need to get out more, see new people and find myself a guy. I am the only one of my group not happily matched. Even my parents have a happily ever after with my step-parents.

Gah, it does not bother me. What bothers me is not lonliness but rather not being able to ride. My friends seem unable to understand this. Don't get me wrong they are very good to me about everything, except for my lack of a partner. Hell, even the men of our group have started to get worried. Just because I am in my late twenties does not mean that I need to find someone to settle down with.

"Hurry up silly goose. The dance at the bar will be starting soon and you know that the winner always takes the first dance."

"I am coming Alice!"

God, that child, I swear she had no self control. I bet ten to one she will have a blind date waiting for me when I get there.

''''At the bar…

Gah, I hate these kinds. What with the honky tonk music and the women half dressed. I really don't understand why my sister had to drag me here. Ten to one she has set me up on a date.

Ah, there is the little pixie and her crew, but who is that hiding behind her?

"Edward! I didn't think you would show."

"I said I would. I always keep my word."

"Yes but I was planning on having to drag you here. Now, there is someone who I want you to meet. Edward this is my friend Bella, Bella this is my almost never around, older, brother Edward."

For once a girl who dressed appropriately. She was in dark Levi jeans that hugged her legs, a tank top with a rearing horse, tall boots, and cowboy hat. Her long, chocolate hair was hanging in natural curls down her back and her chocolate brown eyes were trained on me with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

I found myself smirking at her and sticking my hand out for an introduction. When her hand clasped mine an electrical shock ran through me. Her hand was so soft even though you could feel the muscles running through her arms form her work. She obviously kept in shape from the way her clothes hugged her curves.

"Why don't we all sit down and order?"

"Perfect idea Jazz. Normal drink Bella?"

"Yes please."

Her voice was musical, like a lullaby, the sound made me want to start writing music again and almost immediately a partial tune had written itself.

"Hey Eddie you coming?"

"I told you not to call me Eddie, Emmett and yes I am coming."


	2. Leaving Behind a New Friend

BPOV

I hate these bars. I hate drinking. I was getting ready to leave. My horse needed to be taken care of as well as my riding equipment.

"Hey Al, I'm gonna head out. I have some things to take care of and I have to be on the road early tomorrow."

"Aw Bells, you can't leave. The fun just got started and you havn't even finished your first beer yet."

"You know I don't drink Alice. Besides I really do have a lot of work to take care of before I leave in the morning."

"Fine, fine. When will we see you again?"

"I don't know. I won't be back up this way for close to two months. I have competitions coming up over the next few weeks and then I need to head to the ranch and make sure things are going well there. You can join me there, any of ya'll can actually, as long as you call before you head out so I can be sure to be there."

"Well, okay, but please be sure that you call after every show. You know how uneasy I get when you ride."

"You worry too much Alice," I said with a laugh, "but I will be sure to call."

As I got up to go I realized that Alice had driven me here leaving my truck back at the rodeo. I quickly sat back down with a scowl.

"Back so quick Bella?"

"No Emmett, I don't have a ride thanks to your pixie sister."

"Crap Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that when I picked you up tonight."

"Of course not Tink," I said with as much sarcasm as ever.

She just laughed at me and kept drinking her drink. Everyone except for Edward snickered.

"I can give you a lift if you would like Bella."

"Oh, no, Edward I couldn't ask that of you."

"I needed to be leaving anyways. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"Thank you," I said with a blush, "I would really appreciate it."

Talking with Edward I found we had a lot in common. Our choice of books, music, pretty much everything. On the way back to the rodeo we listened to Claire de Lune and other classical music. We finally made it back to the rodeo but I was quite reluctant to see him go. I was surprised with myself. I always try to maintain a bubble around myself especially when it came to men. I had been hurt in the past, unknown to my friends and I didn't want to go through it again.

"I…I was wondering if you needed help with anything."

"Umm, well I…guess if you just really want to. Most of its going to be heavy lifting."

He just gave me his crooked grin and waved me forward. Thanks to his help I was able to get all my work done in half the time. Due to this I decided to head out that night instead of waiting till morning.

Edward saw me heading towards my truck, stopping me by grabbing my wrist.

"Are you heading out tonight? I thought you were waiting till morning?"

" I was going to wait but I decided that if I left tonight then that would get me there with more time to spare. Besides if I do well in this one and the one after it I can head back to my ranch sooner. I miss the place and wish to get off the road quicker this year."

"Ah, well, I know you are already calling Alice but would you mind calling me as well?"

"No of course not. We are friends now too Edward. At least I hope we are."

"Yes, friends."

"You don't sound too sure of that Edward," I said with a frown.

"Well… I was kind of hoping for more actually," he said running his hand through his hair. I had quickly come to realize this was his tell for when he was anxious or upset.

"Edward, we've only known each other one night. How about when I get back to the ranch you and me go on some proper dates, get to know each other better and go from there?" The truth was I had felt a pull towards Edward since I had seen him at the bar. Talking to him had only made that pull stronger and I could already tell that he had quickly become a huge part of my life, but I couldn't go so far as him that quickly; I just couldn't.

"Yes, maybe more time is necessary," and with that he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Edward," I said with a chuckle, " we are friends. Friends don't shake hands, they hug each other."

After a huge hug from Edward and a wish for a safe journey I got in my truck and headed out. Not thirty minutes on the road and I already had trouble breathing. What had that man done to me?


	3. The Call Noone Wants

Chp 3

EPOV

The call I had been worrying about coming since I had met Bella had come when I least hoped it would. It was two days before we were suppose to meet her at the ranch. The gang quickly caught flights out to Texas praying that it was nothing serious but knowing the call wouldn't have come if it was something minor.

When we finally reached our destination we were quickly led to a private room where my worst fears were confirmed and I couldn't hold it in any longer; I broke down completely. My family was surprised to say the least. I never let my emotions get the better of me especially during the hard times. I had always been the rock in my family but in this instance, even though I had not known her near as long I felt her loss more than the others for they did not have as deep a connection to this women in front of me. I felt like my rock, my home had been swept up and carried away in a storm leaving me unprotected and vulnerable.

My family tried to console me but the only thing, the only person, that could do that may never rise again.

APOV

I had never seen my brother in such spirits. We who had known Bella longer were crying the whole ride down; Edward just sat there like stone. It was not till we reached her room that he showed any emotion. When he saw her lying there, so broken, he broke down, completely. He fell to his knees beside her bed, lay his head next to her waist, grasped her limp, pale, hand in his own and bawled like a newborn. Nothing we said or did consoled him and he wouldn't let go of his hand for anything. In the end Emmett got him lifted into a chair we had moved to his kneeling position so he was somewhat more comfortable and we left to go to our hotel we had booked on the flight down here.

I knew Bella's job was dangerous and I had been getting my feelings lately about her and the rodeo but I never believed it would be this soon or after she and Edward had gotten so close so quickly. He had been telling me how they had been talking on the phone and exchanging emails since they met that night in the bar. I was so happy for them. The whole family knew they would be great together but we had never been able to get them together due to schedules and such. Finally when they get together fate begins to tear them apart. I had talked to Jacob, Bella's trainer and handler about the accident.

Apparently after she had gotten off, after the eight seconds, the bull had charged her, gorging her side, then stomping on her hand and head before the clowns could distract the bull. They raced her to the ER but by the time they operated on her she had slipped into a coma. The only reason we were called was because apparently she had put me on her medical contact list. I called everyone else and here we are.

Bella is a fighter, especially when she knows people are counting on her. I fully expect her to pull through, the question is just a matter of how much time.

EPOV

My family had moved me into a chair, patted me on the back, said they were coming back later and left. I knew they were just trying to give Bella and I space. For a while all I could do was cry and cling to her desperately. After about an hour or so I was able to talk to her and let her know everyone was here praying for her to get better.

"Bella...Bella, you can't leave me like this Bella. You have to come back to us, my family. We are all waiting for you Bella. I'm not leaving your side, not even when you wake up. I realized something when I walked into this room and saw you lying here. I realized I loved you Bella. Ever since I got the call I haven't been able to breathe right. Even now I'm having trouble. I don't think I ever will be able to breathe, smile, laugh, or even function properly until you return to me Bella. Bella, my Bella. I need you. I need you like the dry soil needs the rain and the plants need the sun. You are my sun Bella. My life was dark before you came; I never even realized how dark until you came into it. I need the light again; I need you. You are my lighthouse when the ocean rages around me. My lighthouse is unlit tonight and the storm is threatening to capsize me once again my Bella. My lifeboat is failing as my heart turns to stone and sinks in my chest. My heart is yours Bella; yours to preserve or raze."

My head was stayed tilted down the rest of the night. I finally fell asleep a few hours later. My family came in the next day and sat with me, talking, trying to get me to respond, for hours. They took turns leaving and getting food. They tried to make me eat, drink do anything each time ending in failure. They tried this for two days, growing increasingly worried as the hours passed with out me saying anything or moving from my bowed pose over Bella's innate form. On the third day my parents came in. The others must have called them. Another person entered, I did not recognize his voice but Alice and the others seemed to know him.

As he talked I gathered that he was there when the accident occurred. Part of me really wanted to strangle him for not protecting my beloved but I couldn't bring myself to move. From the tone of Alice's voice I could tell that she was hoping this would break me out of whatever this was but I couldn't move. Ever since I fell it felt like my body had shut down. I tried getting parts of me to move, concentrating on certain parts before moving on to a different area but nothing would move, not even a twitch. It seemed my body had shut down like Bella's; the only difference being I was awake while she slept.

Another ten minutes or so passed before Carlisle and Esme kicked everyone out of the room. I could tell that they wanted to talk to me, try to break me, but in all honesty I couldn't be broken anymore than I already was. Until Bella moved I stayed like I was.

CPOV

I had never seen my son in such a state. Yes, he had periods where he would lock himself in his room but he would always answer, would eat, sleep, basic normal functions. This Edward was broken, catatonic, all over the girl lying here in this bed. As a doctor I knew exactly what needed to be done, but as a father I had no clue. He looked like he hadn't eaten, slept or showered in days which coincided with what his siblings said. Esme and I had discussed what we were going to do when we got her if things really were as bad as the kids made it sound. It was now time to put that plan into action.

"Edward, son, you need to move. You need to shower and eat something if for no one else's sake than Bella's. We she want to see you like this? Would your beloved want you to be in this much pain?"

I could see the jolt go through him when I said 'beloved'. He didn't think that I knew; that anyone could see how deep his affections were for her.

"Yes, Edward, I, we, can all see how much she means to you. The love and pain and desperation are written very clearly on your face. Son, you need to eat. You need to bath, and more importantly you need to _live_. She would not want you to waste away in her. I know from Alice that you wrote her a piece of music. Maybe when you get cleaned up you can burn a cd for her or even hum it to her. I'm sure she would love it son. She needs to know you care in the small ways not just buy sitting here grasping her hand. You know they say people in comas can hear people talking to them; you can try that after you get cleaned up. Let's just get something into you and get you cleaned up and you can come right back.

"Please son. Your family is fearing for your health. You don't need to scare everyone like this my boy."

Something I said must have clicked because he finally looked up. His eyes were almost black. His normal green eyes were so dark I thought someone else was sitting in front of me. My face and that of his mothers held nothing but pain for him. It was clear that he had found his soul mate only in time to lose her potentially. He looked back down at the broken form of his life, stood, kissed her on the cheek, the eyes, and finally a quick brush on the lips, let go of her hand and began to head for the door. What happened next was nothing short of a miracle.


	4. Waking Up

Ch 4

EPOV

My fathers words had finally gotten through to me. When I looked up all I could see was pain for my pain, something I never wanted. As I stood I thought I felt Bella's fingers clutch my hand. When I brushed my mouth along her eyes I thought I felt them twitch. When I brushed my lips along hers I thought they pulled up into a smile, but as all the times before my imagination was at work, tormenting my soul. When I gently pulled my hand from hers and began to walk away the most beautiful sound in the world filled my ears; the sound of my Bella's broken but bell like voice floating up to my ears. I thought I had finally gone crazy until I turned around and there she was with her eyes trying to stay open and her hand reaching for my retreating form.

I quickly turned around and grabbed her hand, sitting back in the chair that had become my home these past couple of days.

"Ed…Edward?"

"I'm here Bella, shh, it's ok I'm here."

"How long have I been here?"

"It's been almost a week honey. Do you remember what happened?"

"I had gotten off the bull when the eight second bell rung. Everything was going right. I was making my way to the fence to exit when I heard someone yelling at me to get out of the way. I turned around and saw the bull racing toward me with the rodeo clowns trying to distract it. I remember the feel of the bulls horns and after that not much. It all goes black with little glimpses like hearing voices yelling medical things over me. For the longest time it was black. It felt like I was floating. At some point I felt ground underneath me. That was when I heard your voice. You were crying but everything you said was clear to me."

With that she turned her head and gave me a questioning look.

"You told me you loved me. After that I just kept trying to wake up so that I could respond. There was so much I wanted to tell you but I couldn't wake up. It wasn't till I felt cold that I was jerked awake. I knew when it was warm that you were with me but when it got cold…I thought you left me."

At that I broke down even more. I've never cried so much in my life.

"Bella, I would never leave you, not like that. I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you Edward. Do you know when I'll be able to leave? I know you think it's early but I don't feel comfortable here. I think I will heal better at the ranch."

"They don't even know you are awake yet Bella, I'll go let them know."

"Thank you dad." Carlisle just smiled and left. Not long after her doctor came rushing in along with everyone else. I knew it was getting crowded around Bella's bed but there was no way I was moving or letting go of her hand. I needed the reassurance that she was there.

"Ok, everyone needs to leave so I can check on Bella."

Everyone started to leave but I was very reluctant to leave. I had promised I wouldn't leave and here I was getting kicked out. I felt Bella squeeze my hand and I looked down to see a tormented look on her face. I was opening my mouth to tell her I would be right back but she just shook her head and looked up at the doctor.

"Hey doc, is it ok if Edward stays? I really can't be with out him right now."

"Uh, sure as long as you're ok with him staying while I check everything?"  
"Well, it's not like it's anything he hasn't seen before."

The doctor just chuckled but I was highly embarresed. She was right. I hadn't left her side since she came out of surgery even when they did all the check ups and everything else they had to do.

BPOV

I felt the warmth moving away from me and knew that Edward was finally leaving my side. I couldn't stand that thought and with that I was finally able to locate my eyes, something I had been trying to do since he told me he loved me. Seeing him walk away broke my heart and made me wish I was back in my coma, but as soon as he turned around and grabbed my hand…my heart flew through my chest and landed in the heavens.

Having to retell my story and seeing the pain in his eyes made me wish I had never ridden that bull. Before I got on Edward and I had been texting. One of the last things we had talked about was whether I would ever give up bull riding. We had gotten into a heated argument about it, my answer to him was always no. No, I would never give up bull riding, it was my life and passion, but I have quickly come to realize I would give up anything and everything for this bronze haired man sitting beside me.

When the doctor came in and asked everyone to leave I could tell that neither of, Edward and I, wanted to be separated so I quickly spoke up for the both of us. After the doctor got through with his inspection I was told that my injuries were healed but they wanted to keep me a few more days to see how I did since I had just woken up. By the end of the week I should be back on my ranch. Edward was coming with me, along with his family and Jacob.


	5. Going Home

Ch 5

A/N SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the wait. I really do not have an explanation except for the fact that I got lazy.

EPOV

She was finally getting to be moved to her ranch. I had spent the rest of the week with her while everyone else flew out to the ranch to get everything ready for her. My whole family was anxious to see her and was quite worried about me. They had nothing to worry about. Now that Bella was awake, I knew everything would be ok. My buyers were getting upset by the fact that I had not sent them anything new in a while but I could not focus on anything except my Bella.

I was still worried that when she healed she would go back to bull riding. She says she has had serious injuries before but there was no way she had been hurt worse than this before. Other times I know she has gotten back up and ridden, which they say you need to do in order to overcome any fears, but I just hate the thought of Bella getting back on another bull. I know she loves to ride, not just bulls but horses as well.

Maybe I can talk her into being a trainer. She is very good at teaching and she has all that room on her ranch. In past talks, she has discussed opening a riding arena available to the disabled and I think it is a wonderful idea. Jacob can stay on with her as a teaching assistant since the two of them are such good friends and go back, besides he really is a good teacher, even if he is trying to steal Bella's heart from me.

Bella's heart. I cannot believe she gave such a precious thing to me. Right after the doctors left her room, she confessed her love for me. I know I am a guy and all but, I think we both cried a river that day, a river made up of our combined tears. Hmm, I kind of like that thought, maybe I can use it in my next piece of music.

"Hey Bella, do you have a piano at the ranch?"

"Yeah, my mom went through a phase for a while so there is a baby grand. Why?"

"I have a piece running through my head and some of my buyers want a new piece."

"Oh, well right now it's in storage but I can have it brought down."

"That would be lovely, thank you. How soon till we get the ranch?"

"About another ten minutes till we land and then a good hour drive out to the ranch."

"Is anyone picking us up at the airport?"

"Yeah, I think Alice said something about picking us up. Hopefully she won't be too energetic, although that is not very likely."


	6. Celebratory Dinner

Ch 6

BPOV

I know how worried about me Edward is. He never wanted me to get back into bull riding which is why I guess it's a good thing I had been planning to make this my last season before the accident. I know I should probably tell him my plans but I kind of like to see this overprotective side. We were almost back to the ranch and I could tell Edward was getting antsy. Alice was trying to keep the conversation light as she drove ridiculously fast down the dirt road leading to my house.

"Alice, please slow down. I have animals roaming around you know. I'd really like to see them all alive and my road is dirt, not asphalt it can't really handle this kind of driving."

She just gave me a death glare but the needle gauge did drop about twenty mph. I turned to Edward and stage whispered in his ear.

"She scares me sometimes." He responded back, "she scares me all the time."

"I heard that you two. But I'll forgive you Bella since you just got out of the hospital and back home."

I beamed up at her and turned my attention towards Edward only to find him pouting.

"What about me Alice? I'm your brother, don't I get some sort of apology."

"Because you are my brother, no."

I put my hand on his knee and started drawing circles with my fingers in attempt to calm him down and reassure him. A few minutes later he relaxed back in his seat. Not long after our play full bantering we pulled up at my house.

"Wow, it's beautiful Bella."

"Thanks Edward. I designed the place myself and Jacob and some of his crew helped me build it. It's a step up from the house originally on the site. The lands been in my family for years. The house originally on the site was from the original settlers with updates from each of its owners. During a storm two years ago the thing collapsed on me so it had to be rebuilt."

"Were you home when it collapsed?"

"No thank goodness. I was still on tour when I got the call from a friend who keeps an eye on the property when I'm not here."

By this time we had entered the house and I was making my way up the stairs.

"Al, can you show Edward to his room? I'm going to go change and check on the horses. When I get back I can make dinner then I want to sit down with everyone and discuss something."

"Sounds good. Do you want help in the kitchen?"

"Alice, you know how I feel about my kitchen, besides we all know you can burn water."

She just stuck her tongue out at me. I quickly got changed and headed around back to the barn and arena. Entering the barn felt like coming home. I inhaled and smiled. I love the smell of a barn, the hay and tang of the horses mixing together. I walked up and down the isles petting the horses and saying hi to everyone. I went into the feed room and took note of what we needed and then to the hayloft to check our hay and alfalfa levels. On my way home I had talked to Jacob to see if they had ordered food yet so I knew it was ok to order. I didn't want to double the order by accident and end up stuck with too much food. After checking on everyone again I head to the house and get to the kitchen.

After washing my hands I opened the freezer and decided I had time to make Risotto and Beef Wellington. I love cooking and after watching Hell's Kitchen I decided to try to make his two signature dishes. The first time my family tried it they fell in love with it so now I make it for celebrations. To me this day should definitely be celebrated, I made it home, I didn't die and I had Edward. After getting the food started I began to make dessert, my Nanny's chocolate cake. The whole cake is chocolate with chocolate icing. The cake is always moist and you put the icing on the cake while its still hot so that the sugary goodness seeps all the way through. YUM. I can't wait for everyone to try it.


	7. The Big Reveal

Ch 7

EPOV

After being shown to my room, I got cleaned up and my stuff put away. I was a little upset that I would not be sleeping in Bella's room but I could understand that she wanted to spend time by herself. My family was hovering over her a lot lately but she seemed to be handling it well. I really hope whatever she has to discuss with us tonight will keep her from going back to the rodeo. I know she loves it but it scares the crap out of me.

Leaving my room, I headed towards the music room. Bella told me to bring my piano and add to her collection so I could keep working on my music. Luckily, the room was soundproof so I would not disturb anyone else in the house. Bella said she would start cooking after visiting the barn so I figured I had about two hours to work. After an hour and a half I had the piece I needed done so I decided to find a snack in the kitchen. I found that I liked working here in Bella's house and seemed to finish my work quicker than when I was in my own home.

Making my way to the kitchen I heard Debussy floating down the hall with the smell of cooking food, and damn it if it did not make my mouth water. Coming around the corner, I stopped at the kitchen entryway to watch Bella as she moved around the kitchen. Her hands were whirring around as she stirred the chicken broth into the rice to make the Risotto while her feet moved to the music. She was as beautiful as she worked. She was in tight wrangler jeans brown cowboy boots peeking out the bottom with a blue tank top clinging to her chest.

"Hey Bells."

"Jesus you scared me," she said as she turned around with her hand held to her chest.

"Sorry about that. I did not mean to scare you. It smells good in here, what are you cooking?"

"I'm cooking Beef Wellington and Risotto and my Nanny's cake is in the oven with the icing sitting in the bowl over there on the counter."

I walked over to the counter and was about to put my finger in the bowl when Bella smacked my hand.

"Bad Edward. No dessert until after dinner. You should know the rules by now."

"Yes well I usually obey the rules, however," I said as I quickly dipped my finger in the chocolate before backing away and sticking my finger in my mouth, "I have never been tempted by such sweets".

Yeah, it was kinda cheesy but it was the truth. And oh my gosh was the icing heaven.

"Wow that was good. What's in that?"

"Umm, cocoa, powdered sugar, and buttermilk."

"Well it's delicious."

"Thank you. Can you get the others? Dinner is done and I don't want it getting cold."

"Sure, be right back."

I quickly gathered the others and we all headed into the dining room. Bella had the table all set so we all joined her, after I pulled her chair out, at the table. Halfway through the meal after choruses of delight, moaning from Emmett, and Bella's blush, Alice asked what she had to tell us earlier.

"Oh, well, I've already talked this over with Jacob and he's agreed with me plus it's something I've been thinking about doing for a while now so I don't want any of ya'll to think it's because of something you've said or felt. I want to quit the rodeo."

Before she could finish everyone was in an uproar, speaking at the same time. A few minutes into everyone's tirade Bella screamed at us, "STOP!"

"Guys, you didn't even let me finish! I understand that you all think I should keep doing what I love and while I enjoy bull riding there is something I love doing more, and no Emmett you can't say Edward, that doesn't count."

God I love it when she does that.

"I love teaching how to ride, especially to children who are mentally or physically challenged. For several years, I have wanted to open up the ranch during the summer and have lessons during the fall. I never had enough money to do so before but after this last season I have been able, to save enough to open up for lessons this coming summer. I was actually wondering if I could get everyone's help. See each of you has a specialty that could be helpful. But of course none of you have to unless you want to."

Everyone quickly interrupted her as they voiced that they wanted to help.

"Well it seems like everyone is willing, which is greatly appreciated. So…who wants dessert?"

And that quickly put an end to the discussion until later.


	8. New Ideas

Ch. 8

BPOV

After dinner and a quick cleanup of the dishes, everyone made their way to the living room.

"So Bella, what's everyone's special talent that you were speaking of," asked Jasper.

"Well, I know that everyone has their own jobs so everything I say is open for argument. I have a lot of extra building for everyone to stay here with enough room between us so we do not kill each other. I also need a bunkhouse built for both boys and girls.

"That's were Esme and Alice come in. I would want ya'lls help designing them and of course, I need t-shirt designs for the kids to wear.

"Jasper I know you a vet so I think that one's kinda obvious. Em you are a great cook so the summer would be busy. Our tractors break down all the time and Jacob and some his friends own a garage. I have already talked to them and they have agreed, practically begged, for Rosalie to come help.

"The hospital in town has tons of openings and would love to have you Carlisle. I know you do a lot of free clinic work. The one in town is in dire need of leadership. The main doctor passed away a few weeks ago from old age and they have been struggling since.

"Of course I have the music room for Edward to use anytime you want. In addition, when you are not doing that we can always use help around the ranch, the same for you Emmett. I have looked into the money aspect if everyone lived on property you would be saving a butt load of money for yourselves. Of course this is all up to you, this is merely an idea I've had floating around for a while."

"Is there a need for another vet in these parts?"

"Oh yeah, definitely Jazz. The closest vet is over an hour out so most farmers around here deal with what they can on their own unless it is something big. OF course it's mostly big animals like horses and cattle there'll be some small animals but not many."

"What about renovations, besides your place dear?"

"Oh, well the historical society needs help restoring homes in the area and there are more people moving in around the lake district that like more of ranch style housing."

"Did Jacob really say that about me," asked Rose.

"Yes, I know ya'll have had your differences in the past, and I'm your there'll be plenty in the future, but he does respect the work you do restoring cars. He knows he'd be stupid not to have you."

"Any teaching jobs open?"

"Actually the high school needs a new football coach and chemistry professor. You have an interview next week."

"Well didn't you just think of everything Miss Bella", said Carlisle.

"Didn't want to give anyone the opportunity to say no."

Everyone said they were in and I could not stop the big grin from spreading across my face, right before a giant yawn.

"All righty then, I'm gonna hit the hay. If ya'll want I can give a tour of my land and the town tomorrow."

After some head nods for response I headed to my bedroom for a good nights rest.


	9. Heading Out

Ch 9

Epov

The rest of us stayed up a little longer before heading to bed, the other already having spent the night the past few days.

After my shower, I stripped to my boxers for bed. Around midnight my door creaked open. Sitting up in bed, I squinted my eyes in an attempt to make out who was sneaking in.

"Edward?"

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, I was wondering…"

"Do you want to sleep in here?"

"Um, yeah, if you don't mind. I couldn't sleep in my room."

"No problem. Climb up here."

She quickly joined me on the bed. As she snuggled into my chest, I felt like I was coming home again. We both sighed at the same time and she fell asleep with her head on my chest within a few minutes of lying down. I fell asleep shortly after with my hands buried in her hair and my chin resting on top of her head.

The next morning I woke up to kisses on my neck. Humming in pleasure, I opened my eyes to see Bella gently nuzzling me.

"Morning", she murmured.

"Morning."

"I gotta go cook breakfast for everyone."

"Can I join you?"

"Of course you can join me. Just let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

BPOV

After getting dressed for the day in jeans a tank top and my boots, I headed down to my kitchen to start breakfast.

Two pots of coffee and a pan of eggs later everyone had joined me downstairs.

"Ok, so after we eat I need to feed the horses then I can show you guys around. It'll only take about forty-five minutes to get 'em all fed. Ya'll can do whatever till then and just meet me at the barn."

After finishing off a hearty meal, I went to the barn. Bringing in all the horses reminded me of why I love doing this. The horses greeted me one by one before going in their respectable stalls. Going by the list in the barn, I made up the individual feed buckets. Just as I was finishing filling the water buckets, everyone else showed up for the tour.

I led the group to another barn that acted as a storage shed for all my toys. When the boys saw what was inside they just stood there in shock, though I should include Rose in that group. I just smiled and led them over to the ATV's.

"Ya'll can play with the rest of the toys later. For now, let us stick with the ATV's. Everybody gets a partner except Edward and me. I will take my own to show ya'll around. Put the helmets on and we're ready to go."

We left quickly and took off for the back of the property. I figured I would show them the river and meadow first and work my way back through the pasture to the buildings that needed renovating, ending back at the barn.


	10. Beautiful Disaster

Ch10 Beautiful Disaster

Halfway to the meadow I stopped my ATV. Everyone stopped behind me, hopping off to join me.

"Ok, this is one of the stops, follow me."

I led them a little ways into the forest up to the abandoned cabin.

"This cabin was originally built by my great-great-grandfather. Originally made of wood it burned down three years after completion when his eldest son knocked a candle into the cotton curtains. The water source is another mile away so by the time they got water back it was gone.

"Luckily no one was hurt, although they lost most of their possessions. My great-great-grandfather later wrote in his journal that this was the best thing to ever happen to him. Because of the fire my great-grandfather, the son who originally burn down the cabin, was forced to work the river.

"While on one of his trips he discovered one of the largest pieces of undug gold currently to date. My father was able to finance building a new house out of stone as well as sending his three sons to university. His one daughter was able to marry up and birthed a senator and a vice president.

"The house fell into disrepair after my great-great-grandfather and mother passed away, three days apart. Now on to the next site."

We walked back to the ATV's and headed out for my next memory. Another few minutes in I stopped driving and hopped off again.

"Now, the next place I must beg you don't disrespect as in no picking anything, it's become a sort of sacred place for the family."

I led them through the brush and into our family's sacred place. As we entered I heard everyone gasp. Turning around I noticed all their mouths hanging open at the sight.

The meadow was in full bloom, its perfect circle allowing the sun to illuminate the waterfall and river in the background.

"It's…beautiful," Esme finally whispered.

"What is this place Bella," asked Rosalie.

"This is the meadow. The original source of water for my family and the place where the gold was found.

"It's also called the engagement ring. Every make in my family going back to my great grandfather has asked their beloved to marry in this spot, all but one, and that includes males marring _into_ the family.

"The one who didn't ask in this spot received a divorce not even a year after the wedding. The son came back to this place to raise his daughter. He told her later it was his way of doing penance for his mistakes.

"Ya'll can lay down, swim, whatever, I have a lunch packed on the ATV, give me a second and I'll be right back.

EPOV

We sat in silence, in awe of the meadow, on the banks by the river. Although we had our swimsuits on none of us dared disturb the sacredness that surrounded us.

Bella joined us shortly after laying out the goodies in the picnic basket.

"Ya'll can get n you know. The river's usually warm by this time of year."

"We just didn't want to disturb the peacefulness of this place," said Alice.

Bella just shrugged and started stripping to her bathing suit. What confused me is she headed towards a tree instead of the river.

"Where are you going Bella," I called out.

"You'll see."

She headed for a large oak. Standing under one of it's lower branches she jumped up grabbing the branch. She swung up into the tree and continued up another branch. A few minutes later a rope ladder dropped down. Then Bella swung out on a rope, let go and after doing a few flips landed in the pool of water.

"Cool, I wanna go," screamed Emmett.

"Come on Em, the waters just fine."

Of course Emmett quickly climbed the ladder to the rope. I swear I thought the branch was gonna break. He swung out, yelling Geronimo as he went. He landed in the water with a giant splash, sucking Bella down with him.

They both came back up laughing. After a few minutes we were all in the water except for Carlisle and Esme who were enjoying some of the food from the basket Bella brought.

About an hour into our play Bella got out, grabbed her towel and headed to the middle of the meadow to lay out and dry off. I got out after her and followed to where she lay.

"That story was about your dad wasn't it."

"Which story?"

"The one about being the only man not to propose in this meadow."

"Yeah, that was him. My mom hated nature. She loved the cities and quote 'finer things in life.' So my dad asked at a fancy restaurant. Ten months later she was gone and my dad was left raising his little girl.

"I never heard from her. I don't know anything about her except her first name. Hell I don't even know what she looks like."

"So your ad doesn't have any pictures of her? And she never tried to get in touch with you?"

"Didn't."

"What?"

"You said doesn't. It's didn't. My dad didn't have any photos of her. He passed away a few years ago. And if she ever did try and get in touch with me my dad never let me know. Not that I blame him for sheltering me."

"So if she ever did show up?"

"She'd be thrown off the property. I haven't needed her yet and she hasn't needed me."


	11. New Information

Ch11 New Information

BPOV

I showed them around the rest of the property, explaining each building as we went. When we got back to the house I explained all the remodeling that had been done which pleased Esme to no end.

The next day everyone spread out to look at the jobs I had pointed out. I stayed in my office after the morning feed, working on my plans for the summer. Luckily it was only August so I had plenty of time to get things up and running. When dinner rolled around I headed to the kitchen to cook up a Mexican feast. By six thirty everyone had strolled in and I had all the food plated and on the giant table I thought I'd never use.

The table was a family heirloom from my great-great-grandfather and his large family.

"This smell great Bella," exclaimed everyone.

"Thanks, my Aunt Carmen was originally from Mexico. When I was a teenager I spent several summers with her in Mexico. They taught me several recipes."

I said a quick prayer before digging in. I received a few looks from Emmett and Rosalie but shook it off. My father was a Baptist and while we didn't always go to Church on Sundays but we always graced our food and said nighttime prayers, a ritual so engrained it was almost muscle memory.

"So Bella, have you been anywhere else outside the U.S.?"

"Um, yeah, when I graduated college I went backpacking around Europe with some of my cousins. When we were in Italy they met these three brothers and fell in love. They ended up marrying them and staying in Italy. Turns out they were princes so you can imagine how well that went over. Anyways, I visit them often. It's how I learned to cook Italian food. The brothers love to prepare their own meals often and they passed down their families recipes to me since my cousin's can't cook."

"Is this the same Mexican cousins you were talking about?"

"Uh, no. Their my Californian, well those three, Italian family. I told ya'll my great-great-grandfather had lots of kids and their kids had lots of kids, well you get the picture. Ironically enough I'm the only person in the entire family who doesn't have a sibling. Everyone else has at least two siblings."

"Wow, that's a lot of family."

"Yeah, I have family all over the world. In fact one of my many cousins moved to Japan a couple years ago. She got married and is expecting her first born soon. Their suppose to fly in this summer for the family reunion. Supposedly I'm going to named godmother, again."

"What do you mean again," asked Rose.

"Well I have over a hundred cousins spread worldwide all with kids of their own and I'm godmother to all the munchkins. Which as soon as this one is born will put me as godmother to well…a lot of children. You'll get to see them this summer. Every year we have a reunion that no on can get out of. We usually rotate locations and its my turn to host this year, although I'm usually the one cooking anyway."

"Do you have a photo album," asked Carlisle while Esme said, "Photo album? I want to see the recipes'."

With a laugh I said, "since we're finished eating lets put the dishes in the dishwasher and I can show yall both."

I pulled out my shoebox of recipes and let everyone into the sitting room. Kneeling down by the cabinet I pulled out my binder of the family.

"The shoebox is ordered first by nationality then by Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, Dessert, and Snack. The binder is listed by family then like a family tree who married who and then the kids in order of birth. Every year at our reunions I get updated photos of everyone to keep my binder updated. Then the old photos get moved to a catalogue I have upstairs. Each picture on the back has the height, weight, age and any other important information."

"You are very organized aren't you Bella," asked Jasper.

"I have to be. See each generation votes a new record keeper. It started with my grandfather who wanted to get an accurate view of our family history. They wanted to fill in the holes. The record is passed from father to son."

"But…"

"Yes, I know Emmett," I said interrupting him, "I'm not a boy. The record goes from father to first born son, my father. Since he didn't have a son it went to me. Because I had helped my father so much and kept him organized, no one contested. I have a better record on with a story of everyone's life as they've passed away posted as well."

"Would you care if we looked at it," asked Jasper," Sorry I just love history."

"No problem I also have some of the old Civil War journals in my attic."

"Cool," he said as his face lit up.

I grabbed my computer and bought it up for everyone to see. After connecting it to my flat screen I let Carlisle have the reigns as I joined Esme and Rose, who were looking through the recipes.

"Can you cook all of these Bella?"

"Almost, still havn't gotten the Tiramisu down yet but when you get the Greek section I can do the Baklava."

"Where's Greek in your family," asked Rose.

"Well the Italians I was telling you about had a younger sibling, a sister, she was in Greece for diplomatic reasons when she met the prince. They fell in love and got married even though there was turmoil between the countries. Their marriage actually saved the two countries from going to war."

"Oh, and let me guess, they gave you their family recipes."

"Have you had to learn all these languages for your family?"

With another belly laugh I said, "Yes, all my little godkids sprout different languages, not including my extended family through marriage. If you look at my family tree on Ancestory you'll see I've had to break all the sides of the family into different files, like in the binder, to keep everything straight."

"So how many languages do you know?"

"Um, I guess I need to list them in the order I learned them. English, of course, Native American, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Greek, Russian, and now Japanese. I'm sure with all the dialects though there's more that I didn't list."

"Most of those I get but why the French and German," asked Emmett.

"Well some of my fathers siblings married across the border to Canadians, so I had to learn French. Then on that same European trip I mentioned one of my cousins met a German."

"How many of you went on that trip," asked Edward speaking up for the first time.

"Five, four girls and one guy."

"And you're the only one who didn't get married," asked Alice with a turn of her head.

"Yep," I said popping the p. "I guess I'm just not easily swayed. Don't get me wrong, I got hit on, a lot, but they weren't my type."

"And what is your type," asked Alice with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well…I don't know. As a general rule, someone who won't try and change me, someone who won't mind moving since I love this land. It's my home and I'm the only one who hasn't moved away yet."

"You were talking about how everyone has moved away but where did you learn Native American," asked Carlisle.

"Jacob and his family. They'v been close to my family for generations. Actually Jacob married one of my Mexican cousins, Vanessa. Jake only joins me for the short Rodeo season then goes back to Mexico to be with Vanessa."

"And she's ok with that?"

"Yeah, Vanessa and I have always been close. Besides when he is with me we are either actually participating in the Rodeo or he's in the horse trailer living quarters talking with her one the phone."

"Really?"

"Yep, I feed him his meals for his help and to save us money otherwise he's on the phone with her. That's why he isn't here. He left yesterday, heading back to Mexico and his wife and three kids."

"Three kids? He's only our age," screamed Alice.

"Al, hon, he's twenty six like me. Besides two of them are twins."

"How long have they been married?"

"Three years. They wanted to wait for Nessie to graduate college."

"Nessie?"

"Oh, sorry, Vanessa's nickname."

"Like the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Yeah," I said with a giggle. "She ignored Jake for a week when he first used that nickname. Esme, pick out one of the desserts that doesn't take long and I'll get it baked. Wait, no, never mind, I know what I'm going to make."  
I ran off to the kitchen and got everything together to bake my grandmothers chocolate cake. I know it would go well with the dinner we'd had and with a good red wine.

"Edward!"

He popped his head into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go down to the cellar and get a bottle of red wine to go with dessert?"

"Sure, anything in particular?"

"Nope, just nothing dry please."

"Gotcha be right back."

About fifteen minutes later Emmett strolled in.

"Is that cake I smell?"

"Yep, chocolate cake. Give me twenty more minutes and it'll be ready."

"Awesome!"

"Shh, don't make my cake fall or I'm gonna beat you."

Not five minutes later Alice and Rose wandered into the kitchen. I had noticed Rose ahd a glow about her so when she went for the pickles, something she usually hated, I had to call her on it.

"Rose, can you come here for a sec?"

I led her into the laundry room. After turning on the dryer I turned to face her.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant," I enunciated. "You're glowing and eating pickles."


	12. A Suprise for Rose

Ch12 A Surprise for Rose

Bpov

Rose just stood there looking at me in shock.

"But….they told me I couldn't get pregnant."

"Well hon. doctors have been known to be wrong. In my bathroom, I keep a stash of them for my cousins. Go take one, by then I'll have dessert passed out and can join you."

"K," she said still in a daze.

We left the kitchen; her taking the backstairs to my room. I plated pieces of cake and took them out to everyone.

"Where's Rose," asked Emmett

"She had to use the restroom. I'm going to go check on her, she wasn't feeling well."

I took off up the stairs as fast as I could without falling. When I reached my room, I found Rose sitting on the foot of my bed staring off blankly.

"The three minute mark is up. Rose, you want to look or should I?"

"I'll do it," she whispered.

She slowly got up and went to the restroom to look at the test.

"Bella," she whispered to me as she turned the test in my direction.

"Do you want me to get Emmett?"

She just nodded her head. I went back downstairs and grabbed Emmett's arm in a vice like grip, dragging him to the kitchen. I took his plate and put it on the counter before dragging him upstairs, him cursing the whole way.

"Damn it Bella, why are you dragging me around the house?"

I took him to my bedroom and pointed Rose out to him. She was lying on my bed in the fetal position with tear tracks on her face.

Rpov

"Oh my God, Rose?"

I felt him lumbering over to me and knew when his hulk of a body sat on the bed. I looked up at him as his hand cupped my check, his thumb wiping away my tear tracks. Looking up in his eyes I could see he was worried about me.

"Tell me what's wrong honey. Why are you crying?"

I pointed at the test on the side table. He took it in his giant hands. After a few minutes, he looked at me.

"Is this true?"

"It's the first test I've taken but I want you with me when I to the doctor to get it confirmed. If you want to of course," I tacked on to the end.

"Oh course I'll go with you! I just…you know I want kids with you, and I was, and still am all for adoption. I just don't want to get your hopes up if it's a false positive."  
"I know that Em."

He pulled me into his strong arms and rocked me for a while.

"So happy tears or no?"

"Happy, but scared. It would be a miracle if we were pregnant but I'm scared that if I am pregnant how the pregnancy will go."

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. We should wait till after the doctor visit to tell everyone don't you think?"

"Yeah, Bella knows. She was going to get us an appointment for tomorrow."

"How did she get involved? Why did you even think you were pregnant?"

"I didn't. Bella pulled me aside when I went for the pickles."

"But you don't like pickles," he said, his face all scrunched up in confusion.

"Exactly, that's what tipped her off. She said I was glowing and that I hate pickles, which is true, but right now I'm craving them."

"And cravings are a part of pregnancy, right?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to go back downstairs or do you want to go to our room?"

"I'm going to lie back down in our room. Will you tell everyone that I'm going to lay down, try to sleep my 'sickness' off?"

"Sure babe. Let me help you to our room first.

Bpov

After a few minutes, Em finally came back down.

"Is Rose okay Emmett," I asked.

"Yea she's just going to try and sleep it off."

"Oh, well I got her an appointment for eleven tomorrow. Unfortunately that was the earliest time they had."

"That's fine, thank you Bella."

"No problem Em."

Around nine everyone went on up to bed. After a shower, I joined Edward in his bed. Just like last night Edward wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my back to his chest. I lay my hands on top of his and drifted to sleep with Edward humming in my ear.

The next morning I got everyone fed. Before Rose and Em left I whispered they should send me a smiley face text if she was pregnant.

I was with Edward in the kitchen eating lunch when my phone vibrated.

From Rose

From Bella: Eep! I'm so happy for you! When are you telling everyone?

From Rose: We were wondering if you could cook an Italian dinner tonight for us to tell everyone over. You could serve wine with dessert again and I can turn it down.

From Bella: That sounds perfect. I can't wait for tonight!

"What are you smiling about over there?"

"Huh," I said jerking my head up to look at Edward who I admittedly had forgotten was there.

"I was wondering what you were smiling at?"

"Oh, just got some good news from a friend."  
"Mmk, well what are you doing the rest of the day?"

"More work trying to get ready for the summer camp."

"Oh, yeah, I meant to ask about that. How is that going to work with your family reunion?"

"The reunion is always the last two weeks of May and the cam would start in July."

"Gotcha, and how is everyone for this reunion going to fit here?"

"Well, by then your family should be in their homes so that will open up some rooms. Some tent camp or show up in their campers. Others still have property in the area that they keep in shape for visits. To eat though, that's the fun part. Basically I cook big, I mean huge, meals then we do a buffet line."

"So you cook all the meals?"

"Lunch and dinner yes, breakfast is a fend for yourself unless your living under my roof and then I cook theirs be we do a family breakfast every Saturday."

"Where does everyone sit?"

"Outside in lawn chairs. I swear for two weeks it almost looks like a trailer park around here.

"Weddings for this family are almost like a circus. Most of the family tries to get married her on the homestead, especially since most churches can't hold a family our size."

"So did the Italian and German and Mexican and everyone else come here to the meadow to propose?"

"Yep, they all came here to meet the parents and that same week took them out to the meadow. Any family I a serious relationship in this family knows of the meadow and what happened the one and only time the tradition wasn't' followed."

"Wow."

"Yeah, the energy in that place is phenomenal. Anyways, I better get back to work so I can cook dinner tonight."

"You work too much."

"Nah, I love keeping busy, helps keep my mind off the past."

"Do you think I could steal you away for the weekend?"

"I don't know; let me check my schedule," pretend flipping through an agenda I looked back up with a smirk, "looks like I'm free."

"So…is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes."

"Good," he said with a smirk before walking away.

Around four o'clock I went back downstairs to start dinner. About five o'clock I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist.

Epov

The two of us were starting to get friskier with each other. I'm not going to lie. I was enjoying myself immensely. However, I was hoping to move things along without having Bella freak out on me.

Coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, I found Bella stirring at the stove. Unable to help myself I wrapped my arms around her waist. Moving the hair on the right side of her neck out of the way I began to plant light kisses on her neck.

"Mmm," she mumbled before leaning her head back on my shoulder, giving me more room to kiss her neck.

"Whatcha cooking," I whispered in her ear, while nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Italian," she whispered, "Rose called and requested it for supper."

"I didn't hear the phone."

"Yeah," she whispered, "she called my cell instead of the house phone."

"Ok," I mumbled as I continued to suck on her neck to her lickable collarbone.

"I have to finish cooking Edward."

"Mmk, but tonight your mine."

"Babe, I'm always yours."

"Mmm, shouldn't have said that Honeybunches, but I'll get you back after dinner tonight."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

I sat down on one of the bar chairs, just watching Bella as she moved around the kitchen. She always claimed to be clumsy unless she was on a horse but to me she was much more graceful in the kitchen. While on the horse, she let her body lose control, going with the flow of the horse. However, here in the kitchen she took control of her surroundings. The kitchen almost seemed to bow to her presence, her demand. She was master of her domain in the kitchen; the glow around her body proved it.


	13. A Suprise for Alice

Ch13 Jpov

I so couldn't wait to see my Pixie. After hearing Bella's story about the meadow I knew that's where I had to propose to my angel.

The night before I stopped Bella as she was heading up the stairs. Upon hearing my request she quickly granted permission.

After checking on the horses the next morning I ran back inside grabbing the lunch Bella had had so graciously packed for me. I strapped the basket to the back of the atv and went to find Alice.

"Alice, will you please join me for an outdoor lunch?"

"Of course," she replied.

I held my hand out to her. Her dainty hand was engulfed by my own but the comfort and warmth radiating from her told me what I knew from the first day we met; she was ment for me, and I her.

With a smug grin on my face I led her to the atv.

"Oh, an atv ride," she said jumping up and down.

My smile grew wider at her reaction. We headed out and as we wove through the woods I felt her arms wrap around my waist, her head laying against my back. I stopped in the same place as Bella did the day before.

"The meadow," she asked.

With a nod and a smile I wrapped my right arm around her waist while my left carried the basket. We made quick timing to the meadow. After getting Alice settled on the blanket I quickly unpacked the basket. Bella did an amazing job.

The basket held pb and j sandwiches and cucumber sandwiches as well as chocolate dipped strawberries and bowls filled with bananas and apples and a jar of peanut butter and a bag of trail mix.

"This basket looks great Jazzy."

"Well…I may have had a little help."

"Oh, I know you did. But it was the thoughts and ideas that count."

Reaching back in the basket for silverware my hand brushed across metal. Confused I pulled the object out. Bella just had to think of everything. She had packed an Ipod and portable dock. The note attached said, "Have a dance after lunch and play the playlist labeled 'love'."

As we finished eating I started the playlist. Standing up I held my hand out to Alice.

"May I have this dance m'lady?"

"Of course you can kind sir."

The first song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain came on. I don't know if Bella made that the first song on purpose or if I was just having one of those days when the Ipod could read my mind but it was perfect. As the song came to an end I bent so my lips were at her ear.

"I'll be your forever Miss Brandon."

Then I got on one knee pulling the ring from my back pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

After a few beats of silence where I started getting worried she leaped in my arms and started peppering my face with kisses. I quickly caught her lips with mine. When I pulled away I whispered, "So is that a yes?'

"Yes, yes, oh Hell yes, oh my God I'm engaged to be married!"

With each word her voice get higher in pitch till it was almost supersonic. I would have tried to stop her but all I could do was sit there with a goofy grin on my face and the words, "She said yes," repeating over and over in my mind.

Eventually we both came back down to Earth, or as close as we could get to remember we needed to head back to the house for the dinner Bella was making.

"So quick question before we get back. Do you want to tell everyone over dinner tonight or should we wait a while," I asked.

'Well, Bella will obviously know but I think we should wait a little bit. Just enjoy being engaged for a while before wedding plans overtake us."

"What plans? You've had our wedding planned out since our first date when you told me I'd kept you waiting."

"True but I still have to find a dress and figure out where we're going to have it and everything that goes along with that."

"Well we have plenty of time so don't worry about it. Besides do you want a big wedding or a small one?"

"For the longest time I've wanted a big wedding, but being out here and living with Bella I've really come to enjoy the simplicity of her life, not that I'm giving up shopping or anything. But I;m thinking a small wedding might be kind of nice."

"Ok, so that gives us a starting point, but we don't have to plan anything else until we tell everyone else."


	14. Italian Night

Ch 14 Bpov Italian Night

I was finally finishing the last of the Italian food a few minutes before everyone was due back.

"Edward, can you go grab us a red wine from the cellar?"

"Sure, be right back."

As he was passing me, he grabbed my ass and gave a quick squeeze to my cheek, walking away before I could smack his shoulder. While he was down in the cellar, Jasper and Alice came wandering back in all a glow.

"So," I asked. They both nodded their heads; the smiles on their faces getting even more ridiculous.

"Are you…"

They cut me off with shakes of their heads.

"No, not tonight," replied Alice.

"Ok, just let me know I'll cook something special for that night. Besides, I still haven't seen the ring."

"What ring," came Edwards voice from behind me.

"Oh, you know the movie, The Ring, I still haven't seen it."

"Really," he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, not as into scary movies but Alice over here, keeps insisting I need to see it at least once."

"Oh, well we might have to watch it one night then."

He sat the bottles of wine down on the kitchen island before walking over and putting his hand on my lower back. Of course, Alice noticed this and her smile got wider as she gave me a wink. At that point, Em and Rose came in smiling; Carlisle and Esme right behind them.

"Dinners done and the tables set, let me grab a few things and I'll meet you in there."

I grabbed the wine and a bottle of sparkling grape juice while Edward grabbed the glasses. We brought everything into the dining room, me discreetly pouring Rose her drink. We all sat down and everyone joined me in blessing this time. We were all enjoying our meal when Alice asked Rose a question.

"Rose, why aren't you drinking wine?"

Rose gave Em a look and after getting the nod to go ahead Rose explained by saying, "Well, wouldn't want to endanger the baby now would we?"

"What," screamed everyone but myself?

"Em and I are having a baby, confirmed today."

"Oh my gosh that's amazing Rose! Bella, why aren't you jumping up and down with me," asked Alice.

I just smirked and shook my head at her while eating more lasagna.

"You knew didn't you? Oh my gawd, that's why you drug Rose upstairs yesterday isn't it?"

"Yep," I said popping the p.

"How did you realize she was pregnant before anyone else?'

"When you have as many cousins as I do, you quickly pick up on the differences. MM, by the way you're going to have a boy," I said to Rose.

"What…how can you know that?"

"Call my cousins, every single one of them and I've been right. It's a gift."

"Well when I get my ultrasound done later on down the road I'll know."

"I'll bet twenty bucks you're wrong," said Jasper.

"I'll take that bet and you're going to regret, I'm the best there's ever been. Sorry, could not resist. But seriously I'll take that bet, anyone else want in?"

Everyone chose their sides and the money was put in a jar on the mantle. Alice, Edward and Rose sided with me. Alice said she knew it was a boy, Edward said you would never catch him betting against us and Rose just wanted a boy. Jasper, Em, Carlisle, and Esme all bet on a girl.

We all stayed up later than normal, curled up in the living room talking. It was getting close to eleven when I heard a truck on the road. I could tell by the rumble that it was.

"Shit," I said jumping up and running to the hall closet for my shotgun.

Grabbing the gun, I took off the lock, loaded it and walked out on the front porch.

"Bella, what's going on," asked Alice as everyone came out on the porch with me.

"A pest who knows better. Rose can you please go in the house? He probably has a gun and I don't want you or the baby endanger."

Rose actually complied with my request, taking Alice and Esme with her. His truck pulled up and out stepped the sorriest son of a ***** there ever was.

"Well hello beautiful."

"James, you've got thirty seconds to get back in that truck and get off my property. You know you ain't supposed to be here."

"Aww, hon…"

"Don't you honey me! That restraining order was clear, no less than 500 feet away and NEVER on my land!"

"The police won't do anything."

"They might not but I sure as hell will."

"You can't shoot that thing."

And with that, I shot it right between his feet.

"All I got to do is aim a little higher and you'll lose a head, and not the one attached to your shoulders."

"Fine, I'll go but we aren't through Isabella."

"We were through two years ago and I've kept the restraining order going ever since, just for reasons like this."

When I could not see his taillights anymore, I lowered my gun, flicking the safety back on. I walked back inside, put the lock it then grabbed my cleaning gear. I sat at the dining room table cleaning my gun as everyone else can and sat down around the table, obviously looking for answers.

"I'm sure ya'll are all wondering what that was about."

I looked up long enough to see everyone nodding their heads.

"It's a long story but ok, I'll tell you. When I was eighteen, I went into the city for college. It was my first time out of this town so I was not sure about anything. Because I was just there for studies I never left campus except for a once a month Wall-Mart run. Anyways, it was my sophomore year when I ran into James, literally, in one of my classes. We got to talking and by the end of class, he had asked me on a date. We were staying on campus so I said sure, why not. We kept seeing each other and it was not until senior year that I noticed something off.

"We were headed back to his place to watch a movie. At the time, he knew I was still a virgin and I honestly had no interest in sex. I did not feel that way about him and I had always been raised to wait until I found the one. So we got back to his apartment and he grabs a few beers. He had already been drinking a little but it is not as if he did it often so I did not say anything. I have never been a heavy drinker so by that time I was sober. He started getting frisky with me, making me uncomfortable. I mean it is not as we had not made out and stuff before but I knew with him being drunk anything could happen.

"I got up to go and when I was halfway to the door I felt my hair being pulled. I turned around to face him and was shocked when his fist made contact with my face. By this time, I was in serious pain and confused because he had punched my eye. I made another move for the door when he grabbed me by the wrist, jerking me hard enough to dislocate my shoulder."

I could see the toll this was taking on everybody so I decided to skip most of the details.

"Anyways, he beat me up, almost killing me and raped me. By the time the police found me I had almost bled to death from multiple stab wounds."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were the injuries," spoke Carlisle.

"Ya'll sure you want to hear this?"

Everyone nodded his or her heads. I turned my face to the table and started ticking off on my fingers.

"Multiple stab wounds, loss of blood, shattered left leg, fractured eye socket, dislocated shoulder, fractured skill and fluid on the brain. I flat lined twice, was in a medically induced coma for several weeks, had to have reconstructive face surgery, and have a rod place in my leg holding the shattered bone together. Luckily, or however you want to view it, he wore a condom and I was on, rather am on, the pill."

When I looked up from my story, I found everyone crying. I stood up, put my gun away and headed to the barn. That story always made people pity me. I hated it. I had put that behind me, moved on with my life. I had a good thing going for me and nobody was going to take that away from me, not even myself.

EPOV

I could not believe what I had heard, what any of us had heard. That someone could hurt and angle is just reprehensible, and why was he not in jail? When she walked out the back door, I tried to follow her but was stopped by my father.

"She need time to calm down. Give her a little bit then go after her."

I must have given him a look and made a sound because his hand on my shoulder tightened briefly before falling to his side.

"I know son, trust me I know. Like I said, just give her a few minutes on her own."

After he turned around and made it out of the kitchen I made my way out of the house to that barn, the only other place she felt comfortable.


	15. More Confessions and Making Out

Ch 15 More Confessions and Making Out

Epov

I made my way inside the barn and checked in the stalls looking for Bella. At the end of the barn, I heard crying from above me. I made short work of the ladder and entered the hayloft. Making my way down the hay formed aisles I found myself drawing closer to where she was. When I rounded the corner, I found Bella curled up on one of the hay bales pushed against the wall. I walked over, picked her up, sat down and let her curl in a ball on my chest.

"Its ok baby, he can't get you anymore. You are safe here. Just cry it out of your system. I'm here when you're ready."

She lay on me crying for a long time until she fell asleep on my chest. I kept my right hand on her back, holding her in place and my left ran through her hair. I began humming her lullaby and she curled in to me more. I would take her to her room but it would be impossible to carry her safely down the stairs.

At this point, I heard someone else entering the loft. A few seconds later Emmett came around the corner.

"Hey bro," he whispered, "need help moving her?"

"Yeah, but getting her down the stairs will be the hard part."

"Nah, out arms are long enough. You stand at the bottom and I'll pass her to you."

I stood up with Bella and we wove our way back through the hay maze. Carefully Emmett passed Bella back down to me when we reached the steps. Bella never woke up, for which I was grateful and we steadily trekked back to the house. Upon reaching her room, I gently laid her on the bed. I pulled off her boots and jeans and removed the hair band holding back her beautiful long tresses in order to make her comfortable.

Well, that is what I told myself anyways. It was more just because I liked how she looked with her hair down and her ass covered in nothing but boy shorts. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. A few minutes after snuggling with her and breathing in her scent, I fell asleep.

BPOV

As the sun filtered in I realized that I was no longer in the hayloft but rather in my, our, bed. The second thing I realized was that I was wrapped in Edwards arms. I rolled over in his grasp and rested my chin on his chest. I looked up at his face as the sun cast a halo around his face. Lifting my hand I gently traced the violet shadows under his eyes. I continued to run my finger down the bridge of his nose to trace his pouty lips. As I did so, his mouth fell open into a perfect o, causing him to snore lightly.

I gently untangled myself from his arms and the sheets. Dressing, I went downstairs to start breakfast. Even though I was running, a few minutes late I was still up before everyone else. This morning I decided to cook French toast and honey ham. Halfway through my pile of toast Edward wandered in looking like he had had a good night of drinking.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning, you weren't there when I woke up."

"No," I said with a laugh, "Even with little sleep my bodies on a schedule and won't let me sleep in late. So I came down to start cooking breakfast."

"We'll it smells delicious."

"Thank you. I figured the better it smelt the quicker the boys would come and wherever the boys are the girls are sure to follow."

"Now we're throwing Mary had a little lamb in?"

"Sure, why not? Might as well get some enjoyment out of life, no matter how you get it," I shrugged.

"So I know you already said yes to a date this weekend but I was wondering if I could pick you up Saturday at seven."

"Planning on taking me to the carnival?"

"How did you…"

"The carnival is the same time every year. Besides I man one of the booths."

"So, will be able to steal you away then?"

"My shift is in the morning, from us seven to one so that gives me plenty of time to come back here and change.

"You don't have to change."

'Oh yeah I do," I said with a huff, "it's a dress up carnival. If you work you have to dress in period style clothing."

"Did you say period style clothing," asked Alice as she and the rest of the troops walked in.

"Yep, 1800's and no you can't dress me, I already have a costume that I love and plan on wearing."

She gave me the Cullen pout, the one no one can resist.

"You could always do my hair and makeup Alice."

Rosalie gave me the same pout and asked, "what about me?"

"Of course you can help Rose."

"Yay," they both squealed.

I just shook my head and started plating food. With three plates on each arm and the drinks already on the table, I made my way to the dining room with everyone following me. After setting, the plates down and everyone getting drinks we dug in, me after my normal blessing.

"Bella," said Rose, "if you don't mind me asking, why you bless your food?"

"Rose," admonished Esme.

"No, Esme, it's fine, I don't mind answering questions. As I have already explained my family is extensive, meaning there are many different religions, something you will not see a shortage of during the reunion. However, my father was raised Baptist. Although we were never much of church goers my father did instill certain things in me, one of which is thanking God for what I have, including my meals."

"Gotcha, I hope I didn't offend you or anything."

"Not at all and please, if you see something at the reunion you have questions about don't hesitate to ask. My family loves answering question and trying to educate people about new things."

"They won't try to like, convert us or anything will they?"

"No, they won't try and convert you, if they ever did let me know and I'll put a stop to it. Now, obviously, some of my family converted since they married royalty, but they've never tried to push their beliefs on to me or any other family member they've met."

"Speaking of your family, on your list I saw just about every background except Muslim. Is there a reason for that," asked Jasper

"Mm, as a matter of fact one of my American cousins is stationed in Iraq right now. He is supposed to be bringing his Muslim girlfriend with him and his brother just got married to a Jewish girl.

"You have a crazy family," said Emmett with a chuckle.

"You haven't even met them yet. Just wait, they are a lot crazier in person."

"I hate to go, but I need to be getting to the hospital."

With that, everyone disbanded. Putting the dishes in the dishwasher and watering the plants, I finished my kitchen duties. I ran upstairs to change into blue jeans and boots before heading out on my ATV to check the fence around the perimeter of my property.

An hour later, I was back at the house. I was debating on taking a shower while guzzling some water when Edward walked in. He abruptly stopped in the doorway, just staring at me.

"Is something wrong Edward," I asked.

At the sound of my voice, he seemed to snap out of it. He…well stalked over to me, grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me as if my life depended on it. At some point, he lifted me on the counter, spread my legs and stepped between them, leaving his hands on the tops of my thighs close to my hips.

When we became oxygen deprived, he moved his lips to my neck, nipping and sucking the skin between gulps of air.

"Edward," I whispered breathlessly.

"Mm."

"I need to get back to work."

"Uhhuh."

"Yes, let me finish and you can ravish me tonight."

His lips finally left my neck and after a few chaste kisses, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Sorry," he replied, "but you were standing there looking all kinds of hot and I just couldn't help myself. But we will finish this tonight."

"Not a problem, I just need to finish work."

Of course, my phone had to go off.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey, so Jazzy and I decided we couldn't wait to tell people. We were wondering if we could do an after dinner coffee or something like that?"

"Yeah, I can pull something together."

"Awesome, you are the best! So will dinner be tonight around six, like normal?"

"Yep, I'll surprise you with dinner."

"I trust you to cook an awesome supper."

AN: So I just wanted to say, about the whole religion thing. I hope I did not offend anybody. You see, my mom was raised as a Baptist, but my father was raised by his Catholic mother, although, his father is Jewish. We also do a lot of genealogical research in our free time and found that our ancestors come from many different religious and social backgrounds and I wanted to include some of that in my story.


	16. I Know Something You Don't Know

Ch16

BPOV

I spent a few hours on the work for the summer, and then went to cook tonight is supper and fix dessert. The first thing I did was chop everything I needed, including, onion, mushrooms, garlic and pecans. I got the mushrooms, garlic and onion on the stove to sauté and got the bottom of my dessert into the oven to get crusty. Afterward, I got my other three layers mixed so when the crust cooled I could put it all together.

I seared my meat and got my chicken broth in to boil. By that point my crust was done. I put all the layers except the top, whipped cream, on and put the dessert in the fridge. I put half of my mushroom, onion and garlic mix on my rolled out crescent rolls. After folding the crescents over the seared meat, I brushed on some egg wash and popped them in the oven. Then, I poured rice in the remainder of my mushroom, onion, garlic mixture. I slowly ladled in the broth, letting it cook down before adding more. When I was through, I poured in parmesan cheese, mixing it all together.

By the time everyone was home, I had dinner on the table and wine, or in Rose's case sparkling grape juice, poured. Everyone was beginning to sit when I realized Edward was not present.

"Excuse me; let me grab Edward from the music room."

I made my way quickly to the music room. Upon entering, I found the piano man bowed over his instrument, fingers creating a symphony of sounds. I snuck toward where he was sitting. When I reached him, I sat my hand lightly on his shoulder. His head jerked up and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Hey Mozart, dinners ready."

"Oh! I didn't realize how late it was."

He stood up, took my hand and we walked downstairs to the table. Edward pulled out my chair for me and then we all dug in, after I said my normal blessing of course. As we ate, everyone talked about their day and how much they were enjoying small town life. I had to laugh when Alice said, "The only thing missing is the mall."

"That would defeat the purpose of being in a small town."

"But I need to shop," she whined.

"Is it for what I think it is?"

"Uh Huh."

"Don't worry, I have you covered. Can I steal you tomorrow?"

"For shopping? Of course. Do you want to go Rose?"

"Well, I'd have to clear it with my boss first."

"Puh'lease Rose," I laughed, "Those boys answer to me and I've already gotten you the day off."

"Thank you Bella."

"No problem."

"Esme, you should come with us too."

"Yeah, we can make it a girl's day!"

I grabbed my phone and sent off a few rapid texts to a friend. After getting back a positive response, I went back to eating.

"Bella, in all the years I've known you you've never shown interest in girls days on shopping."

I looked up with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Alice, just because I like a simple life doesn't mean I don't like to indulge sometimes."

"But…"

"Nope, I've got tomorrow covered. Ya'll just have to trust me Alice."

"Hey, Bella, what did you mean when you said 'the boys answer to' you?"

"Let's just say, I've made a few…investments."

"Are you ever going to tell us how much you have Bella, because if you keep dropping bombs like that on us I might just have a heart attack?"

"Oh Carlisle, I have to keep you on your toes somehow."

By this point, I had cleared the table.

"Ok everyone, go on to the living room. Edward, can you start a fire for us in the fireplace?"

"Sure, but isn't it still warm for fire."

"Just wait and see. I'll be right in there with dessert."

EPOV

I walked to the living room while Bella grabbed dessert. I added a few logs; made sure the flume was opened, and then struck the match. When I turned back around everyone was curled up with their respective partners. I walked back to the kitchen and helped Bella carry the drinks and dessert back to the living room.

I handed out the hot chocolate with marshmallows while she divided out the dessert. We curled up together, feeding each other dessert and sipping hot chocolate. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper having a silent conversation.

"What's going on Alice?"

"Well, we have some news, but we don't want Rose thinking we are trying to steal her thunder," she said, giving a tentative look towards Rose.

"Oh please Alice, like I didn't notice yet. Just spit it out."

"We're getting married.'

We all jumped up to congratulate her. Well, I thought everyone had until I looked back for Bella and found her sitting on the couch, curled up, sipping her hot chocolate and smirking at us.

"You knew about this too didn't you," I asked, well screamed while pointing an incredulous finger at her.

"Of course you dumbass. Who do you think packed their meal, gave Jasper permission to use the meadow. Oh, by the way, how did the IPod work out Jasper?"

"It was perfect. Did you pick that song specifically?"

"Maybe," she said with another smirk.

"Well it was perfect Bella, thank you," said Alice, all smiles.

"You're very welcome," she said with a nod of her head. "You can't possibly think I don't know everything that happens on my property? Like right now it's snowing outside."

We all turned our heads and ran to the window. We stared at the snow/rain mix for a while before returning to cuddling with our other half. The rest of the night as spent talking and enjoying each other's presence.

As we all went to turn in Bella reminded us that she had a surprise tradition he was going to share with all of us tomorrow night. Bella and I changed clothes and crawled into her bed. I pulled her back to my chest and we fell asleep spooning, my nose in her hair and her fingers twined with mine.

The next day we all went our separate directions after sharing breakfast. We had started a tradition of leaving each other note under the coffee pot explaining where we were going and when to expect dinner, (the latter being all Bella.) Bella had also gotten into the habit of cooking a big breakfast and keeping it warmed in the oven.

To reciprocate I would have lunch waiting for us to eat. We had fallen into an easy rhythm in such a short amount of time. We had consummated out relationship this morning when I awoke to her mouth on me. I could no longer hold back and this seemed to please her. After we both found our release, her first of course, I leaned my forehead against hers.

"That was…" I stopped, trying to find the words.

"I know," she breathed.

"God, do you even know how much you mean to me? I love you, I love you, I love you," I said between kisses across her face.

She was giggling by the time I reached her lips again. I started with a few light pecks before she grabbed my face and attacked my lips. I was gearing up for round two when she rolled me over on my back.

"As much as I would love to go for another round, I have a farm to run."

"You started this. You can't just leave me with this little problem."

"Oh honey, you're anything but little. You should know that," she finished with a smirk. She patted my abs, jumped off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom, laughing all the way. Damn, I am starting to sound like a Christmas carol.

I flopped back onto the mattress and rolled over, burying my face in her pillow. I must have fallen back asleep because I awoke to Bella's voice.

"Edward, is there a reason you're snuggling with my pillow?"

"It smells like you and I don't sleep well when I'm not near you."

"Baby," she whispered, while scratching my scalp, making me purr.

"You keep snuggling with my pillow and I'm going to get breakfast ready for everyone then go work with the horses."

"Mmk," I murmured as I buried my face back in her pillow. I heard her laugh as she left the room and I could not help the grin that spread across my face.

I finally got up and made my way downstairs. After breakfast, I went to the music room. A partial song had been playing in my head every since what happened this morning. When I sat down at the piano, the piece just flowed through me. I finally broke off when I realized it was getting close to one and I had not made lunch.

Upon entering the kitchen I found that, nothing had been touched leading me to the conclusion that Bella had not eaten either. I grabbed my cell phone and it showed no missed calls. I dialed her number only to have it ring and go into voice mail. Bella always answered her phone, a request from all of us since the James incident. I put my shoes on quickly and headed for the barn. Upon entering, I found Bella passed out in the hallway, her feet tangled in a watering hose. I made my way over to her. After checking to make sure, she was breathing and had a pulse I untangled her feet.

"Bella," I said while gently shaking her, "Bella."

"Mmm."

"I'm going to carry you inside sweetheart."

"K," she whispered in a weak voice.

I got her situated on the couch and went to grab the first aid kit, Ibuprofen, and an ice pack. After getting her fixed up, I sat at the end of the couch, placing her feet in my lap. I put the TV on some random channel. I fell asleep with my head leaning against the back of the couch, my thumb rubbing circles in her ankle.


	17. A Quick Glimpse Into the Future

Ch 17

EPOV (Esme)

Carlisle and I were on our way home. I had ridden with him that morning so I could see some different buildings and look into the ones Bella had mentioned might need some renovations. Alice and I were going to get started on Bella's soon, but I wanted to get some ideas for the houses I was going to do for the family. I took multiple photographs so I could show everyone.

We pulled up in the driveway and hopped out. When we got inside, I noticed that there was no smell of food cooking and the television was on, something that only happens when Emmett is home and he was not due back until later.

Looking in the living room I found Bella and Edward passed out on the couch. They looked so cute I just had to take a picture. Lowering the camera, I noticed that Bella had an ice pack on her head. In search of Carlisle, I found him in the kitchen getting a glass of fresh sweet tea.

"Babe, come look at Bella's head. It looks like she might have bumped it again."

He knelt beside her and removed the ice pack revealing a nasty bump. After gently prodding around the area, he shook Bella awake.

"Hmm."

"Bella, honey, can you open your eyes for me?"

After a few tries she was finally able to open her bleary eyes. Using a pocket flashlight Carlisle check her pupil dilation.

"Can you tell me what happened," he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I got tangled up in the water hose in the barn. I tried to catch myself, but still hit my head. I do not know how long I was there when Edward found me. He carried me inside, got me some Ibuprofen and bandaged me up."

"Ok, well because of your previous injuries I want to do some x-rays tomorrow, just to be on the safe side."

"That's fine doc. What time is it?"

I spoke up at that point, "A little after five Bella."

"Oh," she said jumping off, "I got to get tonight's surprise ready."

After Bella, left Carlisle and I looked at each other with small smiles and shakes of our heads, an understanding of Bella's stubborn attitude passing between us.

"That child feels the need to take care of everybody."

"Yeah, but she makes a beautiful addition to the family. She's very good at figuring everyone out and working around them," said my husband.

"Don't you mean we fit in perfectly with her family? Don't forget, her family is ten times bigger than ours."

"True, true, maybe we just mesh well together?"

"Mmm," I hummed in agreement.

After gently waking, Edward up us all joined Bella in the kitchen. She, of course, was fretting over getting everything ready.

"Is there anything we can do to help honey," I ask gently.

"No thanks, the food shouldn't take too long since I prepped earlier. Oh, but if the boys would go down to the cellar, in the back left corner is a section marked special, just pick out your favorite liquor and bring everything else back up,"

The boys headed off down the stairs while Bella pulled out pitchers pre-labeled alcoholic and non-alcoholic.

"Clearly you've done this before."

With a hearty laugh, she answered, "Just several times. This surprise is one I usually do with my family whenever any of them drop by and since one of them is always pregnant…" she left off with a gesture to the non-alcoholic pitcher. I watched in surprise as she quickly diced up pre-washed strawberries and threw them into one of the blenders on the counter. She added ice and more strawberries into the other blender. At this point, the boys came back with different alcohols and on arm full of games.

"Thanks guys. Just put the drinks here and the games in a stack on the dining room table."

"Bella, you aren't going to drink are you," asked Carlisle in concern.

"Of course I'm not going to drink. I know better than to mix alcohol with head injuries, which is one of the reasons for the alcohol free strawberry daiquiris. Esme, would you like a drink?"

"Can you do lemon drops?"

With a smirk, she turned back around mixing up some Jack and Cokes in the process.

With a laugh, Edward reached for a Jack and Coke only to be slapped by Bella.

"Oh hell yes, lemon drops," came Alice's voice behind me.

"Ah Hells Bells," Jaspers southern drawl said from my left, "You know what happened last time she had lemon drops."

Everyone but Carlisle and I laughed.

"Well at least she hasn't found the covered swimming pool yet."

"There's a pool too!" Alice screamed.

"Yes, and if you keep up the screaming I'm going to lock you in the Sauna."

"Dang Bella, where are you hiding all this shit!" said Jasper.

"Language Jasper," I said.

"Sorry Esme, but seriously Bells."

"I haven't gotten to show you that floor yet. Ya'll were too interested in everything else."

"Can we see them," boomed Alice?

"See what," Rose asked walking in.

"A floor Bella hasn't shown us," everyone spoke up.

"Oh my goodness, are those daiquiris?"

"Don't worry Rose, yours and mine and non-alcoholic and everyone else's is alcoholic."

"Is there something we should know Belly," Emmett leered while wriggling his eyebrows.

With a sniff Bella replied, "I tripped and knocked myself out if you must know Emmett."

Everyone burst into laughter while Bella haughtily set out plates, utensils, and napkins.

"Only you Bella," Rosalie spay out through her chuckles.

"Oh shut it you hoe. Now everyone get food, treat it like a buffet and then join me in the dining room."

The girls let the girls go first and then piled into the dining room where Bella already had some games set up.

"Ok, everyone break into couples for this first game."

The night wore on and everyone besides Bella and Rose quickly became drunk. The night ended with Bella carrying a drunken Alice and dumping her in the massive pool. Everyone else jumped in after her and the night ended in a drunken game of chicken fight; Bella coming out the victor.

BPOV

The next day I drove into town behind Carlisle to get my head checked out. Of course, everything was fine, just another bump on the head.

The year passed quickly, the holidays came and went. For the first time in many years, I actually celebrated Christmas. Alice and Esme got the houses, including the bunks for the summer camp done.

So far, the response to the camp had been tremendous. There were several families in the area that wanted their children to learn from someone like me. When I asked them what they all meant by that, they all replied, "Someone that's been in the arena, that's experienced the lights and has a passion for what they do, that is who we want teaching our children."

I was so surprised by this response. I never knew the people in this town saw me in the light they did.

The week of the reunion was fast approaching. I had already done as much preparing as I could. Food was stocked; the bunkhouse and my house were ready for visitors. Back in January, Edward moved his stuff into my room.

That day he took me to the meadow. At first, I thought he was going to propose. We got there and he had the whole thing set up for the cold weather, a fire going in a pot, candles, blankets and a giant thermos of hot chocolate. We talked for a little bit before I just spit out, "I want you to move in with me."

He laughed, "I thought we were already living together," he questioned.

"Well, technically, we do, but I meant you moving into my room. We spend the night in each other's rooms going back and forth and…I do not know. It just seems a waste of space. Besides, I would rather not have to worry about my cousins hitting on you. I have plenty that are not married yet and unless they are shown for sure that you belong to me than they are sure to go after you."

"I belong to you," he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you belong to me, just like I belong to you."

At that statement, his face split into a grin and he jumped me. We ended up making love in the meadow, warmed only by our body heat and blankets.

Of course, we both came down with colds' the next week. We were forced to lie in bed while the others took care of my horses and us. The others had settled into a routine and quickly became an essential part of my life.

The surprise-shopping trip I took the girls on astounded them. I happened to know a wedding designer in the city and that is where I took them. Because of how often I use the boutique Alice was able to design her own dress for the same price she could have gotten an off the rack one. In fact, the designer liked it so much she hired Alice on as a part time designer. So now, Alice is busy helping Esme with interior designing and doing the dress work.

Jasper had made quite an impression on all the locals and ended up setting up his own practice in town, although he still did house calls. Rosalie had quickly taken a new spin on the cat shop and opened up a side business, designing custom jobs for people, although she still loved to do an oil change with the boys. She constantly got their ideas on projects and really helped Quil come into his drawing designs. In fact, things ran so smoothly down there I no longer had to worry about the economy and its effect on the business.

Esme's remodeling career took off, thank to a silent partner, and she had opened up an office in town. An office that she so rarely stepped into; I ended up hiring a secretary for her just to field the calls.

Carlisle was kept busy between the hospital and the clinic. He was so busy that I forced him to take time off and spend it relaxing. He decided, in February, that he and the boys were going deep-sea fishing. I gave them directions to my boat house on the coast and told them to meet up with Felix and Demetri, two of my cousins that owned a fishing company and who would be happy to take them out on the family boat. They came back tanned and happy, saying they planned to make a family trip of it every year. They also brought back well wishes from Felix and Demetri, who would be at the family reunion come May.

Emmett had decided to take the teaching position at the high school. He was currently the teenager's favorite teacher. With his jovial attitude and easy way of explaining thing, he had quickly won everyone's hearts at the school.

Edward's music was still a hit. He had taken on some major groups and even composed a soundtrack for a show on Broadway. We all flew up in April to watch the show and hear his music.

The two of us were still going strong. We were constantly touching, whether they were all-innocent or not was a question posed by Emmett weekly. We still had our family dinners and went out four wheeling. I could not wait for next week when the rest of my family showed up.


	18. Family Reunion

Ch18 Family Reunion

The week of the family reunion has arrived. All of the Cullen's are excited. Roses' six month belly sticking out in front of her is the first to arrive at my house for breakfast.

"Whatcha' cravin' today mother-to-be?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking an omelet with ham and chives and a splash of cinnamon. Oh, and do you happen to have pickles? I could really use a pickle."

With a giggle I reach into the fridge and pulled out the jar of pickles I keep in the fridge specifically for her. As I start on the eggs I feel Edwards arm wrap around me.

"Already finish with the horses love?"

"Mhm, everything is ready for my family's arrival including the horses."

"Good, do you know what time people should be arriving?"

"About lunch time. I'll just set up a buffet line so as people arrive and get settled they can grab some grub."

"Sounds good, will you need our help?"

"Maybe with running the grill."

"That's my forte," boomed Emmett as he entered the room. After kissing Rose on the forehead and rubbing her expanding belly, he made himself a giant plate and took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, I figured Emmett and Carlisle could man the rill while Jazz and Edward helped show everyone where they are staying. I've printed out charts, they are on the table. I also placed signs on the buildings and some at the trailer/tent sites."

"You've been a busy bee haven't you Bells," asked Japer as he and Alice entered, grabbing plates.

"Possible, only my jobs didn't consist of pollen or buzzing."

"Who's buzzing," asked Esme.

"Me," I replied with a smile as I handed her and Carlisle a plate.

Edward grabbed our plates while I grabbed the drinks, before we sat down with the family.

"Ok, so just a quick glimpse into my family; more a list of who you should stay away from. Girls, stay away from Felix he's from Italy. He's the nephew of Aro and the son of Cauis, the princes from Italy. He feels he is entitled to anything or anyone he wants. Tanya from Russia is who the guys should stay away from. She likes to float from one guy to the next and usually tries to find a boy toy in town.

"They really don't care who they go after as long as they get some and because the family is so extensive they don't care if they hit on someone here. Half the people here are only related to one person by blood and that's me."

"Surely they wouldn't go after Esme and I," said Carlisle with a frown on his face.

With a smile I replied, "Well, she tried going for my father."

"Gross!" Everyone cried.

"Yeah, he quickly dismissed her. I was sixteen at the time."

"How old was she," asked Edward while rubbing the knuckles on my hand.

"Hmm, about twenty-four I guess. She's really not that much older than me."

"So, she would be thirty-four now?"

"Mhmm, she likes men, and some women of all ages. I have nothing against the sexes she chooses; however, she chooses to often for my taste.

"Anyway, if ya'll are done, I'm going to get started on cooking the lunch buffet. Em and Carlisle if ya'll could start the grill in an hour; I can get the marinated meat out to you."

Everyone split up to start getting ready. They had moved into their homes on my property two months ago, but we still got together often. The boys told me they would be back in half an hour and the girls stayed to help me make and set up the buffet. By the time Carlisle and Emmett had started the meal people had begun arriving.

The first through my doors were Jacob and his crew.

"Bells!"

"Jakey! Where's that baby of yours?"

"She's right here bells," said Reneseme.

"Oh," I said, "She has gotten so big. Ya'll need to get settled. If you head outside the boys will show you the way, but I'm keeping her." I finished by snuggling the sleeping baby to my chest.

As the boys of the back passed I received kisses on the head and hugs from the girls. They ended up leaving all ten children with me.

"Aunt Bewa," crooned Jaimy from her hold on my leg.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you tell us the butterfly story?"

"Oh sweetie, Aunty needs to keep cooking."

"Nonsense Bella," scolded Esme from her place in front of the stove, "You go take care of the children, we got this," she pointed at me with a spoon.

A smirk on my face, I jokingly replied, "Yes, mother," before heading to the living room.

EPOV

By one everyone had arrived and was eating on the lawn. I headed inside to try and find Bella who had disappeared with the kids. I stepped in the kitchen to see if my mom had seen her recently.

"Mom, have you seen Bella?"

"She's in the living room with the children. I took them all plates about ten minutes ago. The kids are supposed to go down for a nap at one thirty."

"Thanks," I replied. "I'll just make a plate for myself and join Bella and the kids.

"Sounds good son. You haven't run into those she's mentioned have you?"

"Well, I've seen Felix. The boys and I showed him his place while the girls took Tanya and her sisters upstairs."

"Oh, so the opposite sex never had to see them."

Laughingly I replied, "That was the plan."

I made myself a plate before heading to the living room. Inside I found piles of children asleep on the furniture and the floor. Bella was stretched out on the love seat asleep with Jaimy tucked into her side and the baby on her chest. I quickly ate my food, returned the used dishes to the dishwasher and then made my way back into the living room. I sat down onto the loveseat, pulling Bella's feet into my lap. I gently rubbed her feet, loving the feeling of her smooth soles against my hands. All the work she does with the horses has toughened up her muscles.

I moved my hands from massaging her feet to her calves. Her calves are firm and strong from riding. I love how her muscles ripple and move under my fingers even in her sleep. Looking up to her face I find a small smile planted on her face. One arm is wrapped around Jaimy and the other is wrapped around the baby, holding them tightly to her chest. She looks so adorable lying here, surrounded by kids.

I can't help but wonder what she will look like round with our child. Sometimes I feel like our relationship just started yesterday and other times I feel as if we've known each other forever. As I relax against the back of the loveseat my mind wanders to the plans I have for this week and how I see the future going.

A/N So I owe a few shout outs. First- to AceTrace- thank you so much for your support of publishing my stories. Second to- angelplusbuffyequals4ever- Thank you for the idea about Tanya being one of her cousins. Not only did you help me with that one person, you also helped me with some of the other characters, I can't thank you enough for that.


	19. An Almost Proposal

Ch19

BPOV  
I woke up to a snoring Edward with my feet in his lap, surrounded by giggling children.

"Hey guys," I whispered hoarsely. After clearing my throat, "where are the adults?"

"Outside," said Abby, Carmen's middle child.

"Thanks Abby, why don't ya'll go outside to the playground?"

"Yay," screamed the younger children.

"Roger, before you go, can you take baby here back to Renesme?"

"Sure Aunt Bella."

"Thanks Roger."

After the kids left the room I stood up from the loveseat and gently nudged Edward onto his side. I grabbed a blanket, covered him up and then snuggled up beside him. My face was in his chest, legs tangled, and arm around the waist. He pulled me closer and nuzzled his face into my neck. With a content sigh I snuggled in closer to his strong arms and quickly fell back to sleep.

EPOV

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I felt my arms wrapped around a warm body and looked down to find Bella in my arms.

I pulled her closer to me and buried my face in her hair. I turned my head and placed light kisses to her neck. I knew this week was the week I was going to propose.

I roped my whole family into helping. The boys were going to get the meadow set up for me while the girls distracted Bella. On Wednesday there were supposed to be games between the families and that night was going to be the bonfire cookout.

I planned to pull Bella away from the bonfire and go out to the meadow the boys were going to light the path with battery operated lights wrapped around trees. I knew from Bella's stories that no-one had proposed there at night and I wanted to be the first; I didn't want to go against tradition/superstition, but I did want to make it different and special for Bella.

BPOV/ Wednesday

"Let the games begin!"

And everyone was off. The first competition was the three legged race, then the egg toss, followed by a sack race, tug of war, water balloon fight, you name the cliché summer game, and we played it. The kid's laughter and the adult ribbing filled the air causing a wide smile to grace my lips.

A warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"And what has you smiling so pretty?"

"That sound," I said, my smile getting wider, "the sound of kids playing and people laughing; the sound of summer."

"So the sound of kids is a good thing?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted kids; just had to find the right guy."

"Am I the right guy?"

"In mine own eyes, yes you are the right guy. Of course you have to propose and we need to be married first. By the way, we never discussed this, but how many children do you want?"

"As many as you'll give me," he replied, while lightly tickling my sides.

"I was thinking two or three. If you combine them with Alice and Rosalie's combing brood this place will always be filled with laughter."

"And that's what you want? The sound of laughter year round?"

"Yes, it's been a really long time since the sound of laughter has graced these lands. I can almost hear my father saying, "Bella, the only thing you need to live a long happy life is laughter. Don't let the sad things bring you down and to quote a famous song, always look on the bright side of life."

Laughing and tightening his arms around my waist, Edward replies with a kiss to my neck and, "a very good quote."

The day continues on and by nightfall everyone is worn out. The children are falling asleep on blankets in front of the fire; adults are sitting on or leaning against logs. I am in Edwards lap near the fire. He bends his head so his lips are brushing my ear.

"Will you come with me," he asks, holding his hand out.

"I'll go with you anywhere."

He gently lifted me up, weaving his fingers between mine; he begins to lead me towards the meadows path.


	20. A Proposal

Chapter 20 A Proposal

BPOV

Upon reaching the meadow I was blown away with the setup. Twinkle lights had lined the path, helping guide the four wheeler. What appeared to be net lighting hung from the trees creating a star-lit effect. In the middle of the meadow was a gazebo, Chinese lanterns hanging from it.

Edward gently led me over to the gazebo and sat me down on some cushions arranged inside. He pulled out a plate of strawberries and begun to slowly feed them to me. I suck his fingers into my mouth, in order to gather the remnants of the juices left there. He stared into my eyes the while time and I love to see his eyes darken in hunger and lust.

"God Bella, you are so sexy."

I replied to his comment with a smile. After going back and forth feeding each other a few strawberries he drew us onto our knees.

"Bella," he said while holding my hands, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are beautiful and strong; you know when to push me and when I just need to be left alone. You take such good care of my family, but most importantly you are my muse and my love. There have been so many times I've wanted to ask you this but it never seemed right until know.

"Bella, my muse, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

A large grin spread across my face before I jumped him, squealing, "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!"

He sighed a smile, slipped a ring on my finger and then kissed my breath away. We rolled so I was on my back and he was hovering over me. He lifted our combined hands to kiss the ring that now resided on my left hand.

"It's beautiful Edward."  
"It was my grandmothers. She gave this to me a few days before she died. I asked her why she didn't give it to Emmett since he was the oldest and she just laughed."

"Edward," she whispered, "I had this dream last night. In my dream I saw you and a girl, arms wrapped around each other, surrounded by kids. Her arm was wrapped around your shoulder and on her ring finger, this ring."

"With that, she shoved the box back into my hands. What did she look like," I questioned, smirking, she replied, "She was beautiful, long, luscious, chocolate brown hair, crinkly smile, brown eyes that have a slight glint to them. Her skin is pale, but has an ethereal glow in the moonlight. Her laugh is contagious and full, unhindered by common courtesy. He neck is long and lean, like a swan. More importantly, you'll love her as soon as you see her.

"And she was right. When I saw you in that bar…"

"Honky-tonk," I interrupted with a smile.

"Honky-tonk," he parroted back. After a quick peck to my lips he stated back his story. "When I saw you in that honky-tonk, all I could think was 'that's her, just as beautiful as Nana described her.' And now, here we are, and you said yes and I love you and…"

I silenced his rambling with a heated kiss. We spent the night in the gazebo, tangled up underneath the stars.

EPOV

The next morning after waking up in each other's arms, Bella leaned on my chest.

"So, why did you propose at night?"

"I wanted to be the first to propose at night in the meadow"

"Aw, that was so sweet," she responded while peppering my face with kisses. We ended up havin another "romp in the hay" so to speak, before heading back to the farm. I had talked to some of the girls, including my mom, who promised to have breakfast ready upon our arrival.

Of course, the food was artfully arranged and the house cleared out. Stuck to the fridge was a note explaining that everyone had gone to the park in town to have some competitions.

"Looks like we got the house to ourselves for a little bit," I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "What do you want to do my love?"

"I want to eat breakfast with my new fiancé and then I want to head to the park to meet up with my family. I want to show off my soon to be hubby and the amazing ring his grandmother left me."

"My grandmother was always intuitive, that is where Alice gets it from."

"Well, I for one am glad that she saw me coming because I love you and I feel like I've waited a lifetime to get to you."

"The fates pushed us to be together they set my family and yours on a collision course to find each other. And our families fit together so perfectly the Universe had to be involved in our lives somehow, I just know it."

After a quick breakfast we took a shower, together of course, and then got dressed for the day. I drove her truck to the park with Bella in the middle seat wrapped around my arm. Breaking the silence she mumbled into my arm, "What do you think everyone will say?"

"I think they will be extremely happy for us. I also think the women of the family will attack you wanting to see ring and then…they are going to start bugging us about wedding plans."

"Yeah, you're probably correct. At best, we know they love us."


	21. Attack of the Family

Chapter 21 Attack of the Family

**BPOV**

After agreeing with me, Edward hopped out the truck and came around to my side to open my door.

"My Lady," he said with a smirk and a slight bow, holding out his hand to help me down.

"Why thank you sir," I replied, attempting to sound British.

"Not a problem," he snorted.

"What? What was that laugh about?"

"Oh, nothing honey."

"No," I said, crossing my arms and pouting like a small child, "tell me why you were laughing at me."

"I'm sorry baby. I was laughing at your accent; it sounded funny because it had a southern twang."

"Oh," I whispered, unfolding my arms. "The concept of a British accent having a southern twang doe sound funny, so I guess will let you off the hook."

By this point we had reached the picnic tables where everyone else was seated. I put my hands on his face to bring his mouth closer to mine so I could kiss him, when I heard a gasp from beside us.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," came a shriek from Edwards pixie of a sister. She wrenched my hand from Edwards face and started tugging me along.

"Alice," I huffed, yanking my hand back, "I am not a doll. You cannot pull me to wherever you want me."

"I'm sorry Bella. I am just so excited," she finished with a bounce and clap of her hands.

"And why are you excited Pixie," I asked with a smirk.

"Because, you are engaged silly," she squealed loudly enough for everyone to hear her.

Edward, having caught up with us, wrapped his arms around my waist, letting his chin rest on my shoulder.

"What makes you say that Pixie," he chimed in.

"Well," she huffed, grabbing my wrist again. "You don't wear such a large rock on **that** particular finger, if you are not engaged."

Everyone crowded around us, clamoring to see the ring and congratulate us. After what seemed like a lifetime they finally moved away from us, allowing us passage to the food table. We made ourselves a plate and squished ourselves in at the long table.

"So," started Emilia, one of my cousins, "whens the wedding? How'd he propose? Was it romantic? I bet it was romantic!..."

"Don't know, in the meadow at nights, and yes."

"Huh?"

"Those were the answers to your questions. We haven't set a date yet, though I don't know how long I can wait to be Mrs. Cullen."

I looked up at Edward, whose arm was wrapped around me, as I said this. He smiled down at me and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Yes, I don't want to wait long either, even if have only known each other for a year. In my eyes that is too long."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"And when am I getting' my grandbabies," chimed Esme?

"Mother!"

"No, Edward, its fine. Esme, we haven't discussed that either, but we have talked about having children. We know we both want them, but I think we are leaving that in the Lords hands **after** the wedding. Until then we are still using protection."

"Gah, too much information Bella," she replied as her and Carlisle covered their ears.

"Then don't ask questions you don't want answers to. Besides, everything they've asked a question about is our prerogative. If we want help with the wedding we will ask for it, and babies certainly don't concern them until I am pregnant."

"I know sweet girl," Edward replied with a kiss to my temple.

**EPOV**

Trying to avoid our families attempt at embarrassing us, Bella and I suggested a game of tag football. Although Bella is not always coordinated, according to her cousins she can command a football team like no other.

"I think this should be girls versus guys," said Rose, my ever competitive sister.

"Yeah," chimed the rest of the girls. There were so many people though that other games like basketball and baseball were started as well. Even the little kids had their own games going.

"Oh Edward dear," taunted my Bella from her side of the field. "You are going down honey."

"Sure sweetie, whatever you ay dear," I sarcastically replied.

"Okay Edward," Emmett said as his slap on my back pitched me forward. "No flirting with the enemies."

"Oh please big brother, like you didn't remove you shirt for Rosalie benefit."

"I," he haughtily replied, puffing his chest out, "removed my shirt to distract the enemy. And you, brother dearest, should do the same."


	22. Chapter 22 Two Surprises Back to Back

Ch. 22 Two Surprises Back to Back

A/N so I have just a few quick things to mention. One: sorry for waiting so long to update. If you are still with me, I thank you profusely. I have a lot of this summer off, and hope to be doing a lot of writing. Two: I was going back over the story and realized I made a few mistake, the biggest being when I said Rose was pregnant it was August, now in the story its May, you do the math. The other mistake: in one chapter I said Jake's husband is Vanessa, in another I said Rennesme. It's Vanessa; I never really liked the name Rennesme. Anyways let us get on with the story.

Previously: _Oh please big brother, like you didn't remove you shirt for Rosalie benefit."_

_ "I," he haughtily replied, puffing his chest out, "removed my shirt to distract the enemy. And you, brother dearest, should do the same."_

EPOV

Of course that was the excuse my brother would use. I reached behind my head and slowly removed my shirt. I heard a gasp from the girls' side of the field. Looking over, I smirked at my Bella's face before throwing my shirt in the direction we had been sitting. I join up with the boys and get our plan together. Beforehand it was agreed upon that couples would not be paired up against each other. This is the reason that I end up across from Alice. The boys are up by a couple points when the girls get a sneaky look on their faces.

"What are you girls u too," shouts Jasper, who has noticed the girls antics as well.

"Non' yam business," replies Alice before childishly sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, very mature Pixie."

"Just for that comment it's on Big-Red."

"Like I haven't heard that one before Fairy."

"Like I haven't heard that one Strawberry Short Cake:

"Like…"

"Children! That is enough, stop putting on a show. How many times do I have to tell you to act your age and not your shoe size?'

"Yes ma'am," we both mumbled.

As we got back to the game I noticed that the girls were using their bodies to distract the men. They weren't doing anything crazy like stripping or anything, they were just moving sensually. Because we weren't playing against couples they couldn't run against their pairs but that didn't mean they didn't know how to work against us. Before we knew it we were dropping passes and forgetting to block. The girls won by a touchdown. I ran over and swooped Bella into my arms. I threw her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry and began tickling her stomach.

"Stop it E…Edward," she giggled.

"No, why did y'all have to go and do that in the game?'

"Well, how else were we supposed to win?"

"Not by cheating!"

"Well, y'all cheated by removing your clothes."

"Honey," I said, going back to tickling her squirming figure, "that's not cheating."

"Oh yes it is!"

"No, it's being a guy."

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater. Had a wife but couldn't keep ear."

"Well, you are right about one thing," I said, putting her back on the ground.

"And what's that," she giggled while wrapping her slender arms around my neck.

"I don't have a wife, at least not yet."

"Mm," she murmured as she brought her lips closer to mine, "not yet but soon. I know we haven't set a date yet, but did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, we can't do it this summer since we'll be setting up your camp. As it's the first year in operation we probably shouldn't put too much pressure on ourselves."

"How much time do you think we'll need to plan and how big do you want the wedding to be?"

"Well, you've seen the size of my family. However I don't know if they would be able to make it back again this year."

She looked so sad at that statement.

"You're probably going to call me crazy for this, but…"

"What?"

"Well…what if we did the wedding this coming week?"

Her face made me rush to explain.

"I mean, everyone's here. It's not like either of us like big productions. The girls could do the food while the guys could set up. I already know who I want to be my best man."

She cut off my rambling with a kiss.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. But we still need a marriage license, tuxedos and I need a dress."

"Let's tell the family. Today's Thursday, we still have till next week Friday. You know two different designers. If they don't already have a dress then I am sure they can get one together for you. We have the perfects location here. Plus, it won't take much to get suits for the guys."

"When should we tell everyone?"

"As…"

"Um guys," screamed Rose.

I looked over to see her standing in a pool of liquid.

"Carlisle," I called as Bella and I jogged over to Rose. "Rose's water broke."

"Emmett, grab the bag by the door. Edward, start the car. Esme, call and alert the hospital. Carlisle, you help me with Rose. Everyone, we will be back shortly."

Bella ran us like a drill sergeant. We got to the hospital unscathed and they were waiting for us at the emergency entrance. Because of Rose's previous record the doctor's had been keeping a close eye on the baby. In fact, she was scheduled for a C-section Friday of next week. Because it was her first pregnancy she was taking a while to dilate. Her doc said they would do a C-section soon if it didn't speed up. On May 24, Jonathon Taylor Cullen came into this world, an 8 pound bowling ball of a baby. Seeing Bella holding JT made me want to speed up the marriage and the baby making.

"So," whispered Bella while she rocked the little one, "Edward and I have decided to move the wedding up."

Rose scowled at us, "how far up."

Bella cringed, "next week."

"What," whisper shouted everyone?

"We can't do it this summer with the camp starting up and I can't do it during the fall because my family won't be able to make it back down here. Plus, we don't want to wait."

"And, we can do it at the house; her designer friend can do her dress. Her family is here, we have enough to the food. We want to be married and the only thing we are missing is the marriage license."

"Well, it sounds like y'all have everything in order," snarked Rose.

"Rose, we aren't trying to over run your day or the joy of having little JT in our lives. I know how much having a child means to you. You and your family have been nothing but amazing to me and I would never want to hurt you. If we need to wait till next spring…"

Bella handed JT over to Emmett and with her head down, fled the room.

"Dead gummite Rose! She was happy not five minutes ago. Do you know what it told me while we were waiting to see JT?"

"No," whispered an embarrassed Rose.

"She said, 'I can't wait to be a Cullen. The women are so strong and motherly, exactly how I wish my own was.' And then you go and do something shitty like that."

With that, I left Rose's room in search of my beloved.

A/N I think I have 1-2 chapters and an epilogue left on this story. So excited to be winding down!


	23. Chapter 23 Apologies and Acceptance

The Writer and the Rider Chapter 23 Apologies and Acceptance

AN: Sorry for this taking so long. I plan on only having 2 more chapters to this story. I really want to have it finished before I start student teaching in September.

BPOV

I ducked my head and fled the room. I kept walking until I reached the bank of elevators. I had no clue where I was going since Edward had the keys, but I knew I had to get out of there. I never have been so embarrassed. I thought some of them might have a problem with us getting married so soon, but I wasn't expecting the hostility. As the doors were opening I felt Edwards's presence behind me. He gently placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me foreword into the waiting cart.

He stood behind me, arms wrapped around my chest. I leaned into him and grabbed his hands. He wove his fingers with mine. I lay my head on his shoulder and his nested in the crook of my neck. I felt little butterfly kisses being placed on my neck before he spoke.

"It's going to be fine Bella. Rose didn't mean what she said. She looked very contrite after I spoke with her."

"What did you say to her?"

"How excited you were to become a Cullen. How much the women in the family meant to you?"

I gripped his hands tighter, but couldn't keep the small grin off my face. When the doors opened he guided me outside to the hospitals little garden. We walked around hand in hand for a few minutes before taking a seat on a bench. With my hand still clasped in his we sat without speaking until his cell went off in his pocket. He looked at the caller I.D. before answering.

"Hello mom…We're still here…In the garden…We just needed a breather…Is she sure? I would have to ask Bella; it's her decision…I understand, but let me ask Bella. If we aren't up in fifteen call us back."

Edward ended the phone call, slipped the phone into his pocket and hauled me into his lap. Almost a year before he would have struggled doing that. Not that he had been out of shape, but he had been nowhere near as muscular as he was now. Now, after having worked out on the farm for so long he had gained muscles that made me drool. I straddled his lap, resting my arms on his shoulders, my fingers weaving their way through his hair.

"They want to see us?"

His arms wrapped around my waist. One was rubbing the small of my back and the other was weaving into my hair.

"Yeah, and Rose wants to apologize. I told them it was up to you."

"She insulted you too; so it's up to both of us if we go back there today. She's your sister, what do you think?"  
"I think her hormones got the best of her, but she should still apologize. I know how much you probably want to go hold JT as well. If you're ok with it I think we should go back so Rose, both of our sisters," he said while fingering my ring, "can apologize, and we can finish talking about our nuptials."

He finished with a giant smile on his face and a lust kiss. A broad smile covered my face when we finally pulled back from each other.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Bella Cullen."

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Bella Cullen either."

"Oh! I know I'm totally getting ahead of myself, but can our first son have the name Swan somewhere in it? I'm the last, unless a cousin comes out of the woodwork somewhere and I want to preserve the name somehow."

"I think that's a wonderful idea sweetheart. Are you ready to join the others?"  
"Yeah, let's go see JT and the rest of the Cullen Clan."

We clasped hands and went back into the hospital. On our way up Edwards phone went off again.

"Hey dad…No, we're on our way up…Ok, yeah, we'll see you guys there."

"We didn't make the fifteen minute mark did we?"

"Nope, and mom was getting worried we had left all together."

"No, we wouldn't have done that to them."

EPOV

My lovely bride to be is correct. We wouldn't have done that to them, but it makes me feel glad to know we were on the same page. We got off the elevator on Rose's floor and headed to her and JT's room. When we entered I noticed that everyone but Rose and JT were gone. Rose must have seen my look of confusion because she spoke up.

"They went to the cafeteria; claiming to be hungry. Between the three of us, I think they just wanted to give some space."

"I'm sure that's true Rose. They always did like for us to work things out amongst ourselves."

With a quick smile she said, "Yes, they did. Bella, do you want to hold JT?"

"I would love to Rose, after we have talked things out. Besides, Edward never got a chance to hold him."

Rose passed him to me and started fidgeting with her fingers. I sat down with my new nephew, whispering sweet nothings to him. As I rocked him, I kept an ear on the girl's conversation.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted Bella. There was no excuse for my behavior. My own insecurities and selfishness shouldn't have played a part in your decisions. You and Edward deserve to be together and I completely understand the want and need for family to be present at your wedding."

"Thank you for understanding Rose. I'm sorry too for dropping that on you like we did. We should have given you more time. I want you to know that I still want you as a bridesmaid. You're a good friend, one who has just given birth to my newest nephew."

I looked up in time to see them hugging it out. I smirked before ducking my head back down.

"I think your mommy and Aunty have worked things out. You're going to love your Aunty B. She's a great cook and has horses you can ride when you get old enough," I whispered gently to JT.

"What are you telling my baby over there Uncle Edward?"

"Nothing, I'm just talking up his Aunty B."

"Oh, is that what he's going to call me Uncle Ed.?"

"Yes, and it's not Uncle Ed, its Uncle E."

"No, if you get to pick the name he's going to call me then I get to pick the name he's going to call you."

"Why don't we just see what he chooses to call both of you? Now, about this wedding…?"


	24. Chapter 24 The Wedding

**Ch. 24 The Wedding **

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I promise the next time shouldn't be so long. I only see 2 more chapters for this story, the honeymoon and an epilogue. There are some time jumps in this chapter. If it feels choppy I apologize. Let me know what you think. Your feedback and ideas are always important to me. **

**EPOV**

It was finally my wedding day to Bella. The sun was shining beautifully. Because we were having an outdoor wedding, all of our music was being played on the guitar or over an IPod. I had written a song for Bella for our wedding dance, but since you can't drag a piano out to the meadow, I pre-recorded the song. We had everything set up in the meadow, chairs, dance floor, etc.

Set up took most of the men moving things and the women telling us it was wrong, only for it to end up back where we had it. By the end we were tired, but the women were pleased. Most importantly, Bella was happy her entire family would be present and we were getting married in a special place to both of us.

We did separate parties the night before. However, we all stayed on the property and Bella and I refused to drink. We both wanted to avoid a hangover on our wedding day. Emmett and Rose called us fuddy-duddies, but we stuck to our guns and still had a good time. The women, minus Bella, were insistent that we follow tradition and spend the night apart. I couldn't sleep for anything and I guarantee Bella didn't either. I would have called my love; however, our phones had been confiscated before our parties.

I was standing at the altar. All the guests were seated. The flower girl and ring bearer had already come down the aisle. And the bridesmaids and the groomsmen were making their way down the aisle. For a while, I felt Bella would never be back in my sight. As soon as the thought came into being the music changed and a glimpse of white through the trees caught my eye.

**BPOV **

My wedding to Edward was finally here. I know I hadn't been engaged long, but only a few months have felt like years. Reflecting on everything we have been through since we have met makes me run a gamut of emotions. We started with excitement and trepidation at our first meeting. Our affection grew until tragedy struck. We were able to grow and heal together, taking my ex head on. Edward has gotten to see my clumsy and loveable side. He knows everything about me and vice versa. Today, we will finally be joined in the eyes of God and hopefully my father. I know there is no one more perfect for me and I can't wait to start the first day of the rest of our lives together.

I make my way down the aisle by myself. Carlisle had offered his services and I turned him down. I knew my father would be with me in spirit and I had no wish to tread on his memory. We had changed the ceremony up a bit. The preacher would not ask, "Who gives this woman to this man?" Instead, we would say that we give ourselves to the other freely and of our own violation. It's been almost twenty four hours since I have seen my beloved. To me, that is entirely too long. As I come down the aisle I begin to spot my soon to be husband. It starts with his feet and my gaze slides up his body, overcome with arousal and love. I look in his eyes and see lust and love. We join hands and as cliché as it sounds, I feel as though I have come home. The wedding is a blur. The parts I remember are saying my vows and hearing Edward return them. Before I know it, we are kissing then walking back down the aisle towards our families.

The reception goes by smoothly and eventually everyone leaves. We have decided to spend the first night in the meadow. The night is long, but amorous. The next morning we went back to the farm. We had decided to take our honeymoon after the summer camp sessions. The others, mainly the Cullen's, had tried to encourage us to take our honeymoon before then, but I put my foot down. This summer camp was by brain child. And for at least the first few summers, I would be there to ensure it went well. Edward whole heartedly agreed with me, for which I was grateful.

My new husband and I were having a grand time. My summer camp started. The Cullen's settled in nicely, including the new little one. HE had taken a great liking to his Aunty B, as Rose had started calling me. JT also really loved the horses. The campers enjoyed their time each week. Many had asked if we would be open next year. I tried to be honest with them and my answer was always, "I hope so." The summer months passed quickly and without incident. It was now time for Edward and me to finally go on our honeymoon. I can't wait!


	25. Chapter 25 Honeymoon at Last

Ch. 25 Honeymoon at last

EPOV

We were finally away. Our first night of marriage had been great in the meadow. Married life for us has been great. The summer passed in a blur, but the campers had a blast. However, it was finally, wholeheartedly, time for us to go on our late honeymoon.

Bella and I were already packed. She had been packed for a week and together we had packed the car the night before. Our plane left early in the morning so we had decided to head for bead early tonight. The night passed quickly. The morning sun rose and shone brightly into our bedroom window. I wrapped around Bella and kissed her shoulder. She hummed and pushed herself closer to me.

"You ready to go on vacation," I whispered, still kissing and nibbling her shoulder.

"I've been ready all summer."

My brows furrowed; I rolled her over to face me.

"Did you not have a good summer?"

"I had an amazing time this summer. I'm just glad to get some time, just the two of us."

"Hmm, can't say I don't like the sound of that. Just the two of us; no interruptions, no Alice asking questions, no kids running around. The only problem was trying to find a place where none of your family would bother us.

"Luckily, your cousin Aro had an island he is letting us borrow. Fully stocked for two weeks, no interruptions, all alone."

I kissed her in between words, dragging my lips down her throat. Her arms wrapped around my head and brought my lips back to hers. An hour later we pulled ourselves together to leave for the airport. We had a six hour flight ahead of us and wanted to be comfortable. Because of this we dressed in comfy jeans, boots and t-shirts. Bella's plan was to change as soon as we reached our hideaway. My plan was to discard our clothes completely and not put any on the entire time we were on our honeymoon. Of course, that only worked if we never left the island.

I did want to go out dancing with Bella a few nights. I know, a year ago I never would have wanted to dance, but with Bella, dancing was foreplay. Half the time we never made it back home. Hmm, now that I think about it, dancing might be a bad idea, since we'll have to drive the boat back.

… Five hours into the plane ride …..

Bella had her head on my shoulder and had been sleeping for an hour. We started our plane ride playing games and watching an on board movie. We had talked about the mile high club, but in the end agreed we didn't want to deal with the germs and tight spaces. I contemplated trying to talk to her about doing it on the return trip, but it is her ass that would be on the dirty counters.

I was praying that the last hour of our plane ride would pass quickly. As it was, we still had another half hour by boat to reach the island. By the time we reach the island it will be getting dark. Luckily, the place was fully stocked so I could make us a quick dinner before attending to my 'husbandly duties'. My mom had been asking about grandbabies since Bella and I got married. We had discussed it at length and she had gone off her birth control. Due to how long Bella had been on the pill the doctors told us it could take up to six months for the medicines to get out of her system. Both Bella and I were hoping ti wouldn't take so long, and had agreed to try fervently for a honeymoon baby.

… On the boat …

The flight landed without any problems and we had made good time to the Marina. Now, only a thirty minute ride separated Bella and I from the island; what I was considering the true start to our honeymoon. The boat was making good time through the waves and I was hoping to cut thirty minutes down to fifteen or twenty.

"How far out are we?"

"About twenty five minutes."

"We've only been on the water five minutes? Feel a lot longer than that."

"I'm hoping to shorten the time we're on the water."

"Well, just don't crash us and I will be happy."  
"I promise not to crash us. I am, after all, carrying precious cargo."

With that I turned and smirked at her.

BPOV

His smirk nearly brought me to my knees. Why was this boat ride taking so long? I know we agreed to not join, however; it might have helped take the edge off. Based on how he was driving, and the bouncing leg, he was just as anxious as I to reach the island.

Our two week hiatus on life was a welcome break. As I had told Edward before we left, I enjoyed my summer. I wouldn't change it for the world. But I am ready for a split from our everyday life.

Eventually we reached the island. As requested, the lights had been let on for us. They even lit the pathway from the dock to the house for us. As clumsy as I am, the gesture was appreciated. Being a gentleman, Edward refused to let me carry my luggage.

"You know, I can carry my own luggage."

"Just because you're capable doesn't mean you should. Carrying heavy objects is in the "husbandly duties code". The code which also states I should open jars and doors."

"Are you saying you're going to take over the barn duties for me when we get home?"

"No, the barn is your domain and I would never deem imagining taking over that for you. Unless, of course, you were to fall ill or were so far in your pregnancy you couldn't physically do the work."

"Well, my he-man, carry me."

And with that I jumped on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. Like I would a horse, I squeezed my calf muscles to make Edward go faster.

"Hey, I'm not one of your horses' babe."

"I'm riding you aren't I?"  
"Yes, just not in the context I want."

"Well," I squeezed my calves again, "if you hurry, it could be."

He dropped our baggage and grabbed onto my legs.

"Hold on tight babe!"

We reached the house in no time thanks to his sprint. He jogged through the house to the back bedroom. Turning around he tapped my outer thigh.

"Let go babe."

Releasing my hold on him I fell onto the bed. He turned around and started removing articles of clothing from us like it was a NASCAR race.

"God," I moaned a while later, "never so long again. I think we might have to rethink the Mile High Club decision."

He rolled onto his side, propped up on an elbow and looked down at me.

"I was thinking about that on the ride here. But, I figured it was your ass which would be on the gross countertop."

"True, but I'm sure we can figure something out. Now, get back over here."

The first week of our two week honeymoon passed in much the manner. We would leave the bed for food, showers and to "explore" different parts of the island, on the first day of the second week I woke to an empty bed. This was the first time this occurred since being on the island. I was confused for just a hot minute until I smelled coffee and bacon.

"Mm, I hope there are eggs as well."

I was just about to get of bed when Edward walked in with a full tray.

"There are indeed eggs. What kind of husband would I be if I forgot the eggs?'

"I didn't realize I said that aloud. And if you had forgotten the eggs you would be in the dog house," I said the last sentence somewhat jokingly.

"Well then, it's good I remembered and that there isn't a dog house on this island."

"Be careful what you say; I can always make one."

"I have no doubt you are resourceful enough to build one."

He sat the tray on the bed and climbed in behind me. Treating me like a princess, he hand fed me little bits of food. In between giving me bites and feeding himself he asked, "So, what would you like to do today?"

"We've seen much of the island. How do you feel about going back to the mainland Maybe we can go dancing tonight?"

"It has been awhile. I don't know if we would make it back to the island safely. How do you feel about getting a hotel room for the night?  
"That will work. We can also both drink since we won't be driving the boat back."

"Mm," he smiled into my bare shoulder, "drinking and dancing; a wicked combination for the both of us. I like it. I thought about us and dancing before we left you know?"

"Oh yeah, and how did your fantasy go?"

Still kissing and licking my shoulder he said, "I imagined us going dancing. We got all hot and bother making us stagger out. We head to the boat and when we get far enough out you can't hold it any longer. You jump me. We kill the engine and make love under the stars. When we make it back to the island we don't contain ourselves. We end up having a naked sunrise on the beach before making it back to the bedroom."

By the end of his description I'm a panting mess. We don't leave the room for a few more hours.

"In case the past few hours didn't tell you, I really like your idea. Forget the hotel room."

"Sounds good," he replies form the restroom where he is finishing getting ready.

Within a few minutes he is done and we leave for the mainland. We recreate Edwards's fantasy on the way home. I add it to my favorite nights of all time. The next day my phone rang.

"Edward, honey, please get that," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Whoever it is can wait. We are on our honeymoon and had a long night," he whispers into my shoulder.

But alas, the phone begins ringing again. Groaning I rolled out of bed to search for my phone. After the third time of someone calling I located the blasted thing.

"What," I snapped, without looking at the caller id.

"Well, hello grumpy."

"I'm only grumpy because you interrupted my snooze time with my husband after a long night."

"Ah, did ya'll have-"

"What were you calling about Jacob?"  
"Oh, just to check with you. Nobody's heard from you in a while. I volunteered to check."

"We are both fine; will be home in a few days."

"That's all I was wondering about. I need to tell you this story…"

And then he continued to ramble. For an hour. I tried interrupting him several times, but he kept talking over me. At some point Edward got up and went to make lunch. When it was finished he came up and grabbed the phone.

"Goodbye Jacob," was all he said before closing the phone. He proceeded to turn it off.

"Thank you," I gushed, "I couldn't get him to shut up."

He tugged on my hands and led me to the kitchen; where a feast was spread before me.

"You didn't have to do all of this," I whispered.

"You're my wife. I know you have to be hungry. After all, we did have a long night," he finished with a wink.

The last of our days on the island were spent in bliss.

It was hard to go home.


	26. Chapter 26 Reminiscing (Epilogue)

AN: Please read authors note at end and help me make a decision.

Ch. 26 Reminiscing (Epilogue)

BPOV

"Where did you go honey?"

Shaking my head I replied, "Just thinking about our plane ride back from the honeymoon."

"Yeah," he smiled, "That was a good time. Too bad we couldn't do it again. With this little one getting so big it would be impossible."

He ended by rubbing my ever growing stomach.

"Yes, but we know she's going to be so happy."

"Of course our little Aria is. She's going to be the happiest baby with us as parents.

"We still haven't' come up with a middle name."

"Let's try Google. I'm sure we aren't the only one with this problem."

After surfing the internet we had narrowed it down to two different choices: Aria Jane or Aria Christine.

"I think Aria Christine is a mouthful. How are we supposed to get on to her with a garble like that," he asked with a scrunch of his nose.

"So, Aria Jane it is."

With a definitive head nod, we came to an agreement.

Two months later, Aria Jane was born and welcomed with enthusiastic arms into the family. We sent out cards to Bella's family announcing her birth. Because not everyone could make it to the baby shower we made a list on Facebook and did gift registries at common places so everyone could participate. This was working, until Alice decided we need and actual party. She coordinated with the community and set us up a baby shower at the community center. It was left open ended. Alice explained how the set up allowed people to come and go as they pleased and kept everyone from being overcrowded. By the time Aria made her way into the world she had everything a little princess could ever need.

There was plenty of room in the house so we decided to make on room the nursery/child's playroom. We decorated it in a unisex pattern. When asked why we did this we explained, "We want more kids and with everyone else getting married they should be having kids soon too. So a unisex nursery will fill our needs for a long time."

This of course raised the question on how many kids we were planning on having. We smiled and unanimously said, "Four."

As the years past, everyone's individual families expanded. After struggling for several years to get pregnant Rose and Emmett adopted two sisters. That same summer, Rose found out she was pregnant and gave birth to two twin boys.

Alice and Jasper held out a few years. They ended up with five kids- two boys and their girls for their efforts.

Edward and I, well we had two boys after Aria. When Aria was ten and the boys were eight I stayed in the bathroom sick for a week. I thought it was a stomach bug until Edward handed me a pregnancy test and said, "Just try." A few months later I had our last child, a beautiful girl, Anna Lee.

Carlisle and Esme still live on the property with us. Carlisle practices medicine at the hospital and Esme plays grandmother. We have all struggled at some point over the years, but each time we emerge stronger for it; both as individuals and as a family."

Fin

AN: I apologize for how long it took me to finish this story. If you have stuck with me to this point, thank you. Thank you to my best friend, Julie Borden. She helped me get my groove back, writing these two chapters and coming up with baby names. I have two different plot ideas in my head and I'm not really sure which one to work on.

The first is a one shot between Bella and Edward: Bella and Edward, rivals from the same city, battle it out on Cut-Throat-Kitchen. Alton's sure to throw some twists and turns, but will their hatred for each other get them both kicked off, or will they band together till the last round?

The second one is a multiple chapter story between Bella and Joshua Uley: "Shit, shit, I'm a wolf!" What happens when a long gone relative shows buck up in your life Add to it that he can read your mind. Pile up that he's an Alpha. One more insult to injury, he imprints on Bella. She's the one girl every guy you know, including yourself who sees her as a little sister. What could possibly go wrong? Or might things possibly go right? Who knows, with your screwed up life, things might just go left. Josh Uley, a Husky colored wolf comes back.

So guys, which one do you think? Send me a PM with your choice.


End file.
